El Legado De Ame
by ObitoUchiha97
Summary: Ame es un chico común y promedio sin embargo oculta un gran secreto, es un descendiente de los lobos japoneses tras vivir una dura infancia decide aceptar su lado lobo y vivir en las montañas en japón pero es capturado por humanos y trasladado al parque Jasper en Canada. Podrá Ame tener una vida tranquila en su nuevo hogar
1. Capitulo 1 Prologo

_**Capítulo 1 Prologo**_

Antes de comenzar con la historia declaro que tanto como Alpha y omega e Wolf children __no so de mi propiedad ambas pertenecen a Lionsgate y Comix wave inc. Esta historia vino a mi mente al ver la película de Wolfchildren sin embargo por falta de inspiración o falta de tiempo nunca pude escribir más de 2 párrafos ahora que me encuentro con más tiempo libre puedo inspirarme más aunque el capítulo aun va por la mitad decidí subir este primer capítulo en donde les revelare un poco sobre la historia sin más por aclarar comencemos.

Admito que no soy bueno con la escritura de historias pero he leído un par de libros para guiarme.

Como dije con anterioridad ambas películas y sus personajes no me pertenecen, el motivo de esta historia no es más que el de entretenimiento

Esta historia se desarrolla una semana después de la primera película de alpha y omega y 2 años después de Wolf children por lo que se verá a un Ame mucho más desarrollado en tanto físico como psicológico

Es posible que la historia contenga un poco de Lemon y gore para darle más ambiente a los personajes

La historia contendrá un poco de todo ya saben romance, acción, comedia, gore, lemon y misterio

Por ultimo cabo de mencionar que haré todo lo posible por actualizarla mi historia por lo meno capitulo por semana.

Por el momento eso es todo de mi parte si gustas puedes dejar tu review y no se preocupen el capítulo 2 lo tendré listo a más tardar el sábado o domingo, en caso de que se les ocurra un mejor título para el fin les agradecería que me lo hagan saber en un review bien espero que sea de agrado mi historia me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima ;)


	2. Capitulo 2 Un nuevo dia

_**PoV Ame**_

Me encontraba patrullando el lado norte del territorio estaba sediento por suerte encontré un pequeño arroyo no muy lejos donde estaba después tomar el agua suficiente seguí mi camino. Después de unos varios minutos me detuve pue sentí que alguien me espiaba por lo que decide esconderme detrás de un árbol unos segundos más tarde salieron 2 humanos cerca de unos arbustos, ambos portaban uniforme verde con unas insignias en sus brazos adivine que eran guardabosques por su uniforme y las insignias. Me quede unos segundos observándolos hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-Debemos seguir buscando, es probable que se encuentre en lo más profundo del bosque-Dijo el humano a su compañero

-Eso…espero…-Dijo su compañero jadeando, como si ahogase

Espere hasta que los dos humanos desaparecieran y seguí mi camino. "Lo más seguro es que me estén buscando debo avisarle a Yuki y a mi madre" pensé sin embargo no me di cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo y decidí irme a dormir pues mañana les avisaría a mi madre y hermana. Llegue a mi guarida al anochecer, me acosté en fondo de la cueva, cerré mis ojos y al poco tiempo me quede dormido. Desperté al sentir los primeros rayos de sol reflejarse en mi rostro pasado unos minutos salí y fue en busca de mi familia el problema es que no recuerdo en donde se encontraba mi antiguo hogar sin embargo me arme de valor y comenzó mi búsqueda. Tras unos minutos que me parecieron horas al fin había llegado estaba a unos metros de llegar cuando sentí un pinchazo en mi pata izquierda, voltee a ver que era y vi era un dardo.

-¡Oh no!-Me dije a mi mismo y trate de llegar con mi madre pero lentamente perdí mi fuerza hasta caer inconsciente pero aun escuchaba sin embargo con complicaciones

-Al fin lo tenemos ve por la camioneta y llevemos a nuestro amigo al avión-Dijo una voz rápidamente reconocí que era del humano que vi ayer

-Está bien pero estas seguro que estamos haciendo lo correcto-Dijo la otra voz

-Si es por su propio bien aquí hay muchos cazadores y además es el último de su especie-Dijo aquella voz que había reconocido

 _ **PoV Yuki**_

Regresaba de la ciudad estaba decidida a ver a mi madre quería darle una buena noticia por suerte no iba sola me acompañaba mi amigo Sogei, cuando al fin llegamos divise por el rabillo de mi ojo un par de humanos que llevaban a un lobo inconsciente en sus brazos, solo me tomo unos segundos saber quién era. Por lo que me apresure a alcanzarlos.

-¡AME!-Dije en grito mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia los humanos

 **Eso sí que estuvo fabuloso no creen chicos, bueno eso fue todo por mi parte no olviden dejar su comentario acerca si le gusto o no. Por cierto si quieren que Ame tenga pareja solo díganme quien quiere que sea.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Omegafire:** Gracias y tranquilo hare mi mejor intento en especial con el lemon y el gore no soy bueno lo admito pero veré que se me ocurre, saludos :D

 **The Lone Wolf 117:** Gracias amigo tu fic también es bueno, espero el siguiente capítulo con ansias, saludos :D


	3. Capitulo 3 La captura

_**Bien he aquí el siguiente capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior ya lo escribí el fin de semana, le agradezco a Omegafire por darme esta idea cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo bueno sin más que decir comencemos**_

 _ **Capítulo 3 Capturado**_

 _ **PoV Yuki**_

Regresaba de la ciudad estaba decidida a ver a mi madre quería darle una buena noticia por suerte no iba sola me acompañaba mi amigo Sogei, cuando al fin llegamos divise por el rabillo de mi ojo un par de humanos que llevaban a un lobo inconsciente en sus brazos, solo me tomo unos segundos saber quién era. Por lo que me apresure a alcanzarlos.

-¡AME!-Dije en grito mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia los humanos

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos ya habían subido a una camioneta con Ame en sus brazos, mi corazón dio salto no iba a dejar a que se llevaran así que se me ocurrió una idea.

-Rápido busca a mi madre y dile lo que a cavamos de ver-Le dije a sogei mientas me transformaba en loba y corría hacia la camioneta

-¡Sí!-Dijo y corrió hacia la casa

-No permitiré que te lleven hermanito-Me dije a mismo mientras seguía a la camioneta

Al poco tiempo de seguir la camioneta comencé a cansarme hacía tiempo que no usaba mi forma lobo y eso me perjudicaba unos metros más adelante termine deteniéndome pues ya no tenía energías para seguir corriendo por suerte logre memorizar el número de las placas de la camioneta.

-Descuida Ame te encontré a donde quiera que te lleven-Pensé

 _ **PoV Narrador**_

Después de que los humanos capturaron a Ame, lo llevaron a una avioneta la cual despego directo a jasper pero durante el viaje, el sedante perdió su efecto.

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Desperté al sentir que algo se movía cuando logre abrir mis ojos observe que estaba en una jaula voltee a todos lados y me encontré con un pedazo de carne trate de comerla pero tenía un sabor desagradable por lo que lo tosí un poco.

-Si no te gusta puedes dármelo a mí créeme es mejor que nada-Me dijo una voz bastante extraña

-Si claro pero ¿Dónde estás?-Le pregunte

-Detrás de tuyo-Dijo nuevamente la voz

Voltee atrás mie y me topé con dos lobos, uno de ellos era de color negro con manchas grises y ojos color rojizo tenía una cicatriz en su labio inferior, el otro lobo era hembra tenía el pelaje gris con manchas negras sus ojos eran azules por alguna extraña razón me sonroje al verla directamente hacia sus ojos. Una vez que le di el pedazo de carne el primer lobo hablo.

-Me llamo Sirius y ella es mi hermana Lucy-Me dijo señalando a loba gris

-Hola-Dijo lucy tímidamente

-Hola-También dije con timidez

-Bueno y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Me pregunto sirius

-Me llamo Ame-Le respondí

-¿Y de dónde eres?-Me pregunto lucy tímidamente

-Soy de Japón-Le conteste

Tan solo con decirles mi nombre ambos hermanos se miraron uno con otro y se susurraron, algo que me incomodo solo les había dicho mi lugar de origen había al malo en eso

-¿Qué sucede?-Les pregunte

-Bueno Ame lo que pasa es que los lobos japoneses se extinguieron hace más de 100 años por la caza excesiva es muy extraño ver uno de ellos-Me respondió sirius

-Entiendo eso si fue extraño por cierto ¿A dónde nos llevan?-Pregunte

-A jasper es un parque de estados unidos-Respondió lucy

-Que-Dije incrédulo

-Tal como escuchaste Ame; yo y lucy somos de un reserva de animales en España, pero la reserva cerro y fuimos trasladados a jasper igual que tu-Comento sirius

-Ahora lo entiendo-Pensé

-Parece que estaremos unidos durante el viaje-Dijo lucy

Los tres nos quedamos pensando en ello sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, el avión seguía su curso entonces se me ocurrió una idea y hable

-Miren, por mala que sea la situación, al menos estaremos juntos no solo durante el viaje si no también cuando estamos ahí, así que debemos permanecer unidos yo los protegeré a ustedes con mi vida-Les dije lo que provoco que lucy se sonrojara y sirus sonrio

-Me parece una buena idea-Dijo sirius

-Opino lo mismo-Secundo lucy

Los tres miramos por la única ventana de la avioneta y esperamos a que esta aterrizara sin embargo recordé que era un viaje de 12 horas por lo que charlamos durante el viaje hasta el anochecer.

 _ **¿Lograran ame, lucy y sirius permanecer unidos? ¿Lucy se enamoró de ame y el de ella? ¿Qué opinara sirus de esto? Eso y más en el siguiente capítulo, dejen sus reviews y vean mi perfil ahí encontraran la fecha de publicación de los capítulos de dos mis historias y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Gracias por tu reviews y también gracias por la idea la verdad pensaba que el capítulo fuera corto pero con tu idea logre expandirla un poco más, saludos :D


	4. Capitulo 4 El escape

_**Bueno he aquí el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten**_

 _ **Capítulo 4 El escape**_

 _ **PoV Lucy**_

Después de aquella charla que tuvimos los tres no fuimos a dormir pues era un viaje de 12 hora sin embargo no pude conciliar el sueño hacia mucho frio dentro de la avioneta por lo que se me ocurrió una idea, me dirigí hacia Ame quien se encontraba durmiendo. "Se ve lindo cuando duerme" pensé y lentamente me acerque hasta encontrarme con él.

-¡Ey! Ame despierta-Le dije mientras lo movía con mi hocico

-¿Mmm?-Dijo y se dio media vuelta volviendo a dormir

-Bueno Ame no me dejas opción-Pensé y mordí suavemente su oreja provocando que se despertara

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Sentí que alguien mordía mi oreja por lo que me di la vuelta y abrí mis ojos, era lucy quien me había despertado.

-Está todo muy oscuro lucy ¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunte con algo de esfuerzo

-Puedo dormir contigo, es que hace mucho frio y no puedo conciliar el sueño-Me respondió sonrojándose

-Claro adelante-Dije también algo sonrojado

Acto seguido se acostó cerca de mí acurrucándose en mi pecho por lo que pude sentir sus latidos de corazón por lo que decide abrazarla y ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos, lo que parecieron horas fueron minutos cuando menos lo espere ya era de día, desperté al poco tiempo encontrándome con lucy plácidamente dormida a mi lado. Me moví lentamente sin despertarla, me estire para poder despertar mejor y luego me quede mirando hacia la ventana de la ventana.

-Yuki, madre como las extraño espero que estén bien del otro lado del mundo-Pensé observando la ventana

-Ya tengo una solución-Dijo una voz detrás de mí

-Perdón-Dije volteándome era sirius quien me hablaba

-Dije que ya tengo una solución para poder escapar-Me dijo

-¿Piensas escapar?-Le pregunte

-Por supuesto que si acaso pensaste que íbamos a quedarnos en ese lugar-Me respondió

-No claro que no-Le dije

-Si gustas puedes ayudarnos y después puedes unirte a nosotros como grupo-Dijo

-Está bien ¿Cuál es el plan?-Dije

Sirius me conto su plan lo corregí en algunos detalles pensábamos escapar no matar a quien piloteaba la avioneta, pasado unos minutos lucy se despertó y se unió a la charla. Una vez planeado todo esperamos a que la avioneta aterrizara para ejecutar nuestro plan. Por suerte no tomo mucho tiempo y la avioneta comenzó a descender y esperamos con ansias.

-Muy bien solo nos toca esperar-Les dije

-Entendido-Dijeron al unísono

La avioneta aterrizo a los pocos segundos y luego una compuerta se abrió de la parte trasera mostrando a dos humanos uniformados que tomaron la jaula en donde estábamos y la cargaran entre ellos dos.

-Ya solo falta poco amigo tenemos que llevar esto a la próxima camioneta-Dijo el humano a su compañero

-Sí que están pesaditos-Comento su compañero

-A la cuenta de 3-Les dije

-Si-Me dijo sirius

-¿Estás seguro de esto Ame?-Me pregunto lucy

-Completamente ahora 1, 2,3 ¡Ya!-Dije

Los tres comenzamos a empujar la jaula haciendo que los humanos forcejearan por mantenerse de pie, después de unos intentos ambos humanos soltaron la jaula y esta callo partiéndose por un lado y los tres salimos corriendo de ahí.

-¡Maldición! se escapan- Dijo el humano tomando su rifle y apuntándonos

-¡No espera! nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestra misión hay que dejarlos en paz-Dijo su compañero quitándole el rifle

Me sentí aliviado al saber que no nos perseguirían ahora solo nos tocaba esperar y encontrar un lugar adecuado para sobrevivir.

 **¿Podrán nuestros protagonistas sobrevivir? ¿Qué pasara entre Ame y Lucy? Para esto y más no olviden dejar de leer la historia y hasta la siguiente.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Gracias y tratare se hacer más largos los capítulos aunque no prometo nada XD, saludos ;)

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Gracias y si hubiera sido una buena idea amigo pero eso cambiara la historia de alpha y omega y es algo que no me gusta mucho es por eso que la deja casi original a ambas películas, saludos :D


	5. Capitulo 5 Una noche tormentosa

_**Henos aquí con el capítulo 5 de mi historia sin más que decir comencemos**_

 _ **Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene Gore leve se recomienda discreción del espectador antes de leer**_.

 **Capítulo 5 Una noche tormentosa**

 **PoV Ame**

Seguíamos corriendo hasta adentrarnos más al bosque aun que era seguro que los humanos no nos seguirían, conociéndolos era probable que lo hicieran. Después de un rato corriendo nos detuvimos.

-Bien parece que los dejamos atrás-Les dije jadeando

-Si eso creo-Dijo sirius entrecortado

-Espero que si-Secundo lucy

-Bueno ¿ahora que sigue sirius?-Pregunte

-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar en donde descansar y recuperar nuestras energías-Me respondió

-Entendido, conozco un lugar vamos síganme-Dije

-Está bien-Dijeron al unísono

Comenzamos a caminar hacia lo más profundo del bosque, conociendo a los bosques era probable encontrar un lugar perfecto para descansar, al poco tiempo encontramos un tronco de árbol vacío el cual nos serviría muy bien.

-Y henos aquí-Dije

-Un tronco vacío es una broma-Dijo lucy con tono burlesco

-Por supuesto que no-Le dije

-¿No crees que es un poco pequeño?-Pregunto sirius

-¡Oh! Vamos chicos no estamos de campamento peor es nada, además ustedes pueden dormir adentro y yo afuera-Dije ligeramente molesto

-Si tú dices-Dijo sirius

-Si ya no hay más quejas buscare algo de comer ustedes descansen-Les dije mientras caminaba

-Quieres que te acompañemos-Me dijo lucy sonrojándose

-No así está bien puedo cuidarme solo-Dije

Seguí mi camino en busca algo de cazar, me tomo unos laboriosos 20 minutos encontrar la comida; era un conejo pequeño pero gordo. Me puse en posición y me acerque lentamente hasta él una vez hecho, me lancé sobre el atrapándolo del cuello con facilidad y espere hasta que perdiera la fuerza. Regrese de nuevo con lucy y sirius pero en el camino una gota de agua cayo en mi nariz, observe hacia el cielo y vi que se acumulaba un par de nubes de color gris oscuro.

-¡Oh¡ no se acerca una tormenta tengo que avisarles a los chicos-Pensé y seguí caminando

-Ya era hora-Dijo sirius cuando me vio

-Lamento la tardanza, es difícil cazar en un lugar desconocido-Les dije soltando el conejo y poniéndolo enfrente de ellos

-Gracias por la comida fue muy lindo de tu parte-Me dijo lucy acercándose a mi lamiendo mi mejilla haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos

-Bueno adelante coman ustedes yo me esperare a lo sobras-Dije volteándome mi cara a un lado

-¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto sirius

-Completamente-Le respondí sonriendo

Y así ambos comieron el conejo hasta no dejar las sobras, al poco tiempo y tal como había predicho comenzó a llover, al principio era al ligero pero luego paso a una tormenta. Los hermanos se escondieron adentro del tronco vacío y yo me quede afuera.

-¿Esta seguro que no quieres entrar?-Me pregunto lucy

-No, gracias es solo una ligera lluvia-Le respondí con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo-Dijo recostándose junto a sirius

-Solo espero no enfermarme-Susurre

La tormenta siguió durante todo el día, hasta el anochecer. Por lo que no hicimos mucho, al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano tan temprano que todavía era muy oscuro. Trate de volver a dormir sin embargo fue difícil conciliar el sueño era difícil olvidar el ruido de los truenos que retumbaban por encima de mi cabeza, las gotas de agua que mojaban mi pelaje y el lejano crujir de los árboles que se encontraban a metros de distancia. Finalmente renuncie mi propósito a dormir sin embargo de la nada aparecieron 4 lobos a lado mío.

-Miren que tenemos aquí ¡chicos!-Dijo uno de los lobos su pelaje era oscuro como la noche y sus ojos eran verdes

-Parece que se perdieron ¡jefe!-Dijo con una voz chillona otro de los lobos su pelaje era gris y sus ojos eran de color dorado tenía el pelaje alborotado

-Opino que debemos darles una bienvenida-Comento otro de lobos su pelaje era café con ojos

-Nada de bienvenidas, maten a los dos machos y llevémonos a la hembra será divertido violarla entre todos-Dijo el último de los lobos su pelaje era blanco con ojos rojos

Ante de que pudiera reaccionar, uno de ellos me tomo por el cuello inmovilizándome capte con el rabillo de mi ojo a lucy y sirius que estaban rodeado por los otros dos lobos.

-Sujétalo bien black-Dijo el lobo de pelaje de oscuro

-Qué demonios quieren de nosotros-Les dije

-No es nada que tú no tengas, pero ella es otra cosa-Contesto el lobo de pelaje oscuro señalando a lucy

Sin darme cuenta me había zafado de las patas de black, me dirigí al lobo que tenía a lucy entre la espada y la pared, le di un fuerte zarpazo en la cara tumbándolo al suelo. Todos se quedaron callados y yo temblaba de ira, nunca había estado tan enfadado.

-No permitiré que le hagas algo malo sucio embustero-Dije con enfado

-Así quieres jugar al héroe, bien black y tobi ya saben que hacer-Dijo

Ambos lobos comenzaron a rodearme, black fue el primer en atacarme pero logre tomarlo del cuello y apretándolo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Si no se van ahora terminaran como su amigo-Dije

Pero no hicieron caso y tobi me ataco, esquive su ataque y lo tome de cola lanzándolo hacia un árbol cercano provocando que pegara en cabeza y se desmayara. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibe un golpe que me rodar varios hacia atrás, me levante y vi aquel lobo oscuro mirándome con frialdad. Cuando en eso sentí en mi mejilla recorrer un líquido rojo era sangre me había dado con sus garras y la sangre escurría por mi cara salpicando el suelo, este me sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y hablo.

-Una vez que terminemos contigo seguirá tus amigos seria lindo que compartieran la misma lapida ¿No crees?-Me dijo con tono burlesco

-No permitiré que se salgan con la suya-Les dije

Salte para adelante y atrape al lobo de pelaje oscuro por el cuello y lo arrastre hacia atrás alejándolo de los demás, estábamos enzarzados mandíbula con mandíbula, rasgándonos el uno al otro con las patas manchando nuestros cuerpos de sangre, en ese momento de la nada sentí una patada en el estómago que me hizo retroceder. Entonces el lobo se abalanzo sobre mí y ambos caímos por una pendiente al tocar el suelo sentí un fuerte dolor en mi hombro izquierdo cuando mire a ver qué pasaba, observe que un pedazo de rama de árbol se me había incrustado y salía del otro lado, di un fuerte grito de dolor y una bocanada de sangre salió por mi boca. Voltee del otro lado y el lobo que me había atacado estaba muerto se había roto el cuello durante la caída. Un rio intenso se extendió por mi cuerpo, me ahogaba del frio y oí correr agua. Intente moverme pero no pude. Una niebla espesa y blanca me rodeaba lentamente perdí mi fuerza hasta perder el conocimiento.

 _ **¿Qué pasara con Ame? ¿Lograra sobrevivir? ¿Qué paso con Lucy y Sirius? Para esto y más no olviden dejar de leer la historia. Saludos a mis lectores**_

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ De nada amigo y claro yuki aparecerá pero será en capítulos más adelante pero tranquila la historia no terminara pronto está pensado que tenga unos 18 o 22 capítulos o más si la historia tiene los suficientes lectores, saludos :D


	6. Capitulo 6 Hambrientos De Ayuda

_**He aquí el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo**_

 _ **Capítulo 6 Hambrientos de ayuda**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

-Ha tenido suerte que conocemos de medicina-

-Creí que se había matado-

Oía voces, pero no encontraba sentido a lo que decían. No tenía ni idea de donde me hallaba, ni de porque me encontraba en ese lugar, ni de que hacía en aquel momento. Lo único que sabía era que me dolía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo como se hubiera corrido un maratón.

-Es lo más violento que he visto en mi vida-

-Horrible….lo más violento…sangre por todos lados…gritos-

Abrí los ojos de repente. Estaba en una cueva, al parecer estaba vacío en ese entonces sentí un ardor en mi cuerpo y note que tenía vendajes hechos de hojas en mi hombro y algunas más en patas, pecho, cara y cuello. Cuando tuve mejor visión Sirius y Lucy estaban ahí y parecían haber salido de la ducha.

-¡Ame! ¿Cómo te encuentras-Exclamo sirius

-Me duele mucho pero esto bien ¿Qué sucedió?-Dije tratando de incorporándome pero me fue inútil

-Pues te caíste y una rama atravesó tu hombro-Me explico sirius

Voltee a mi izquierda y note que lucy estaba durmiendo tenia las mejillas empapadas, debió haber estado llorando.

-Creíamos que te habías matado, mi hermana no se despegó de ti estuvo llorando histéricamente por suerte estas fuera de peligro pero necesitamos plantas medicinales para contrarrestar la infección para nuestra mala suerte no las hemos encontrado -Dijo nuevamente sirius

-¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?-Pregunte

-Bueno aproximadamente 3 días hemos estado aquí desde entonces cambiándote los vendajes cada 8 horas- Respondió sirius

-Eso lo explica ¿Qué paso con lobos que nos atacaron?-Volví a preguntar

-Huyeron con la cola entre las patas y bueno el lobo que te había atacado se lo llevaron para su funeral-Contesto

Me acosté sobre mis patas y cerré los ojos. Sirius puso su pata en mi hombro y me zarandeo levemente.

-Vamos, Ame, al menos sigues vivo-

-Lo sé pero aún tengo muchas cosas que pensar-Le dije

-Sera mejor que descanses, yo tengo que salir un momento lucy cuidara de ti en mi ausencia-Dijo sirius saliendo de la cueva

-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunte

-No lejos de aquí hay una manada de lobos tratare de hablar con ellos y ver si tienen las plantas de las que te hable-Dijo

-Está bien espero que tengas suerte-Dije

-Ese es mi secreto Ame, siempre tengo suerte-Me dijo con una sonrisa y salió de la cueva corriendo

Suspire y me quede viendo a lucy que parecía estar cómodamente dormida a lado mío. Me acerque a ella y lamí su mejilla con afecto esta se limitó a sonreír y seguir durmiendo.

-Si ellos supieran lo que en verdad soy-Me dije a mismo recostando mi cabeza en el suelo y cerrando mis ojos

 _ **PoV Narrador**_

Mientras del lado de sirius

 _ **PoV Sirius**_

Seguía caminando en busca de la manada la cual había visto, la lluvia del día anterior había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo mis patas, anduve por los límites del bosque y cinco minutos después me halle ante un prado donde había dos lobos.

-Es ahora o nunca-Susurre y me acerque a ellos lentamente

-Alto ahí-Dijeron al unísono

-Oigan tranquilos, solo necesito un poco de medicina mi amigo está herido-Les dije

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, vamos ¡vete! o… -Dijo uno de ellos su pelaje era gris con ojos cafés

-Tranquilo candu dejemos que nuestro amigo hable después podremos saber si miente o no-Dijo su compañero interrumpiéndolo, tenía el pelaje gris con betas de negro sus ojos eran del mismo color

-Gracias, no quiero causarles problemas solo necesito un poco de su medicina, mi amigo está herido y necesita con urgencia un antibiótico o algo similar para contrarrestar la infección-Comente

-Bien tenemos lo que necesitas pero primero tienes que hablar con nuestro jefe el té dará la medicina que quieres-Me dijo el compañero de candu

-Eso me parece perfecto-Dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno está bien te llevaremos, vamos síguenos sol espero que tengas razón hutch -Dijo candu a regañadientes a su compañero

 _ **Con Lucy**_

Me incorpore de un salto al escuchar unos pasos fuera de la cueva, golpeándome la cabeza con el techo de la cueva. Intuye que algo malo ocurría pero no fue así.

-Fue un solo sueño-Pensé y volví a recostarme en el suelo cerrando mis ojos

-Sabes que murmuras entre sueños-Dijo una voz a mi lado

Voltee a ver quién era y vi a Ame despierto me miraba con sonrisa parecía más animado que él hace tres días

-¿Cómo dormiste?-Me pregunto maliciosamente

-B…bien y tu-Dije titubeando

-De maravilla, gracias a ustedes dos-Contesto con sonrisa pícara haciendo que me sonrojara levemente

-Necesito cambiarte los vendajes hace 8 horas que fue el último cambio-Le dije cambiando de tema y me fui al fondo de la cueva

-Parece que estaremos solos por el momento tu hermano fue en busca de más medicina-Dijo

-Si lo sé pero deberías descansar, tienes muchas heridas-Dije tomando un pequeño contenedor con una especia de pasta verde dentro y un par de hojas

-Descansar después de tres días, no gracias soy un oso invernando-Dijo con tono burlesco

Solté una pequeña risita cuando dijo eso, al menos aún conserva su actitud después de lo ocurrido, una vez que estuve cerca de él me quede mirándolo unos segundos y luego hable

-Necesito ponerte esto en tus heridas tal vez te duela-Le dije

-Está bien, solo hazlo-Me dijo

Empecé a quitarle sus anteriores vendajes y colocar un poco de la pasta por todo su cuerpo. Ame se limitó a cerrar los ojos y soltando varios chillidos, después de algunos minutos al fin había terminado.

-Tiene un olor extraño ¿De dónde lo obtuvieron?-Me pregunto

-Mejor no preguntes, no te gustara la respuesta-Respondí

-¡Uy! te lo agradezco-Dijo y recostó su cabeza en el suelo

-No fue nada-Dije y me recosté a lado suyo

 **Mientras tanto con sirius**

Seguía a ambos lobos en dirección hacia norte durante el camino me encontraba varios lobos que me miraban y se susurraban entre sí, fue algo incómodo durante los próximo 8 minutos solo veía árboles y lobos hasta que llegamos a una zona más mucha más tranquila, caminamos durante unos minutos más hasta que nos topamos a dos lobos mirando al horizonte. Uno de ellos tenía el pelaje gris y ojos negros. El otro tenía el pelaje café y ojos del mismo color.

-Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpamos pero alguien necesita nuestra ayuda-Dijo candu al lobo de pelaje gris

-Está bien, déjenlo aquí y yo me encargare del resto-Contesto

-Si señor-Dijo hutch

Candu y hutch partieron nuevamente por el camino que habíamos seguido dejándome a sola con ambos lobos.

-Bien ya puedes irte tony yo hablare con el-Le dijo el lobo de pelaje gris al de café

-Bueno, nos veremos después winston-Dijo el lobo de pelaje café y comenzó a alejarse

-Ahora que ya conoces nuestros nombres en que podemos ayudarte-Me dijo winston

-Mi amigo sufrió un accidente y necesitamos plantas medicinales para tratar un posible infección, señor-Le dije calmadamente

-Y ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te ayudaremos?-Pregunto alzando la ceja

-La verdad no lo sé pero no pienso dejar a mi amigo ahí tirado en el suelo, señor-Respondí

-Eso si es ser un buen amigo, me agrada esa actitud disculpa no te pregunte tu nombre?-Dijo

-Me llamo sirius, señor-Le conteste sonriendo

-Bien podemos ayudarte pero no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto te quedo claro sirius-Me dijo

-Si señor-Le dije calmadamente

-Entonces espera aquí iré en busca de las medicinas que necesitas-Dijo y comenzó en caminar en dirección opuesta a la que estábamos

-Vamos, amigo aguanta solo falta un poco-Pensé

 **Media hora después del lado de Ame y Lucy**

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Seguí hablando con lucy era bastante divertida y con lo que me había contado sabía que podría contar con ella en lo que fuera sin embargo algo había extraño en ella de alguna manera me sentía incómodo con su presencia y mi corazón latía como loco cuando la miraba a los ojos.

-Que es este sentimiento-Susurre mirando al suelo

-¿Sucede algo Ame?-Me pregunto

-No nada solo que me gusta estar a tu lado-Le respondí sonrojándome

-Enserio-Dijo lucy sonrojándose

-Si-Dije con sinceridad

En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nos perdimos cada uno en los ojos del otro. Lentamente comenzamos acercar nuestros hocicos mientras cerrábamos lo ojos, hasta que sin darnos cuenta, estábamos a centímetros de besarnos. Cuando…

-Ame, lucy ¿Están ahí?-Dijo una voz fuera de la cueva haciendo que nos separábamos

-Si aquí estamos-Dije voltee y mire que era sirus

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-Pregunto sirius con una sonrisa

-Nada, solo estábamos hablando-Dijo lucy tratando se esconder su sonrojo

-Si hay algo malo en eso-Le dije a sirius con tono burlesco pero lucy me miro con enojo

-No absolutamente, bien ya tengo las platas que necesitamos por si te infecta la herida-Dijo sirius

Todo trascurrió con normalidad pero me preguntaba que solo sentía por lucy era lo que mi hermana me había contado cuando conoció a sogei. Después de ese acontecimiento no creo que todo vuelva hacer como antes

 **Eso estuvo cerca ¿Qué pasara con nuestro trio? ¿Lograran lucy y ame confesar lo que sienten? Para esto y más no olviden dejar su review para poder continuar, recuerden que si tienen alguna idea pueden decírmela para mejorar el fic, me despido de ustedes y hasta la próxima**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Gracias y si se pasara algo entre lucy y ame pero eso será en capítulos más adelante y tranquilo tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos aunque no prometo nada XD, saludos ;D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Posiblemente amigo aun que veré que opinan los demás aunque pienso que Ame x Lucy es una buena pareja pero quien sabe solo el futuro lo sabe _**(Oye eso rimo XD)**_ no te preocupes hare lo posible por subir los capítulos más largos, saludos :D


	7. Capitulo 7 La manada de lobos

_**Y henos aquí el capítulo 7 espero que les guste**_

 _ **Capítulo 7 La manada de lobos**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Los días que siguieron transcurrieron con normalidad. Ninguno de los comentamos nada y con el tiempo quedo en el olvido. Aunque cada vez que la miraba me preguntaba si lo volveremos a repetir, tras una semana de estar recuperándome al fin pude caminar sin problemas, pero estar 7 días haciendo prácticamente nada mi pelaje comenzaba a ensuciarse y a apestar. Sin embargo logramos quedarnos en aquel lugar porque nos parecía un lugar tranquilo y apto para nosotros, nos encontrábamos descansando después hacer comido cuando se me ocurrió una idea

-Enseguida regreso iré a tomarme un baño al lago que está cerca de aquí-Les dije a lucy y sirius

-Está bien solo ten cuidado-Dijo lucy

-Como si no fuera la primera vez que ando solo-Dije con sonrisa y me alejaba de ellos

Seguí mi camino al lago más cercano que había, cuando llegue parecía que todo estaba tranquilo tras unos segundos de esperar voltee a todos lados y al no ver nadie. Lentamente regresaba a mi forma humana, mi cabello había crecido bastante al tan punto que me llevaba a la cintura y mi cara tenía varias cicatrices de aquel conflicto que había tenido. También tenía manchas de sangre y suciedad. Me quede mirando el lago y luego me acerque a él.

-Bastante tiempo que no usaba mi forma humana-Pensé mientras me sumergía en el lago

Una vez dentro comencé a lavar mi cabello y cuerpo removiendo toda la suciedad que tenía tallaba fuerte y limpiaba algunas heridas abiertas que aun tenia durante un par de minutos. Una vez que me asegure que ya estaba limpio, salí del lago pero en el momento que lo hacía observe a lucy que venía hacia donde estaba.

-Demonios, si me ve así estoy perdido-Me dije a mismo y regrese al lago sumergiéndome lo más que pude

-Ame, estas ahí-Dijo lucy

-Pequeña pervertida-Pensé con una sonrisa mientras volvía a forma lobuna y salía del lago

-¡Oh! Disculpa la intromisión pero mi hermano quiere verte-Me dijo sonrojada

-Está bien, veamos qué es lo quiere-Le dije

Comencé a seguir a lucy hacia donde estaba su hermano, durante el viaje nuestras miradas chocaba sin embargo ninguno de los nos atrevíamos a hablar. Una vez que llegamos logre ver a sirius con otros tres lobos.

-Quien demonios son ellos-Pensé mientras me acercaba

-Al fin llegas ame ya era hora-Me dijo sirius con una sonrisa

-Lo siento me encontraba ocupado, que es lo que sucede-Le dije volteando a ver a lucy

-Bueno ellos son candu, hutch y rafael vienen de la manada de la que te había hablado vinieron personalmente a hablar con los tres-Comento señalando a los lobos

-Y ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-Le pregunte a sirius

-Quieren que nos unamos a su manada-Contesto

-Así es nuestro jefe nos mandó aquí y espera que acepten la oferta, por cierto yo soy candu-Dijo uno de los lobos su pelaje era gris y con ojos chafes

-Siempre y cuando nos apoyen con la cacería o cuidando a los lobeznos, claro está, yo soy hutch-Comento el otro lobo su pelaje era gris y de ojos negros

-Entonces que dicen, se nos unirán o no y yo soy rafael pero pueden llamarme rafa -Tercio el último lobo con tono exageradamente españolado su pelaje era rojizo con ojos de color dorado

-Me parece una buena idea pero necesito la opinión de mis compañeros-Les dije

-Por mi bien y tú qué opinas hermanita-Dijo sirius

-Opino lo mismo-Comento lucy mirando a rafael con ojos soñadores algo que me incomodo

-Bueno que así sea, si son tan amables de seguir con gusto los llevaremos a nuestra manda-Comento candu dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

Seguimos a candu, hutch y a rafael durante la próxima media hora. Durante el camino no puede notar que lucy miraba a rafael con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa boba en su cara, por alguna extraña razón me sentí incomodo ante la situación, tras unos minutos más caminado al fin habíamos llegado a la manda y los tres lobos no condujeron hacia una cueva que se encontraba en el norte del territorio. Una vez hecho eso nos detuvimos.

-Nuestro jefe quiere hablar con ustedes tres-Dijo candu

-Se quiere darles su bienvenida yo les recomiendo que no lo hagan enojar o terminaran como alfombra vieja-Comento rafael con tono burlesco haciendo que lucy soltara una pequeña risa

-Bien muchas gracias-Les dije frunciendo el entrecejo y los tres entramos a la cueva

Lucy me miro y alzo los hombros, entendí lo que trataba de decirme. Vi como ella y sirius entraron a la cueva a los pocos segundos los seguí. Cuando entramos nos topamos con un lobo de pelaje gris y ojos negros su aspecto era un poco más viejo que sus compañeros.

-Siéntense, por favor-Dijo

Los tres nos sentamos enfrente de él y luego nos dio una mirada a cada uno como tratando de asegurarse de que no escondíamos algo.

-Sean bienvenidos a mi manada, yo soy winston el alpha de esta manada y el segundo al manda, nuestra manada tal vez les parezca un poco fuera de lo común al principio incluso les parecerá extraña pero permítanme asegurarles que sentirán cómodos ¿Entienden?-Continuo

-Si señor y gracias por aceptarnos-Le dije calmadamente

Winston sonrió y nos miró nuevamente a cada uno en especial a lucy y sirius algo que me incomodo un poco.

-Bien ya pueden irse, mis betas hutch y candu los llevaran a su nuevos hogares y no se preocupen las cosas se les irán aclarando con el su debido tiempo, pero ahora es que ya están aquí-Dijo

Los tres asentimos y salimos de la cueva, donde nos esperaban hutch y candu luego los seguimos y nos condujeron a cada uno a nuestros respectivos hogares. Después de un largo tiempo al fin me sentía feliz en aquel lugar

 _ **¿Qué pasara con nuestro trio? ¿Ame tiene una competencia podrá ganarse el corazón de lucy? Para esto y más no olviden leer y dejar sus reviews. Si lo sé el capítulo fue un poco corto pero no se me ocurrió más ideas, me despido y hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Gracias y no te preocupes por el comentario y si tal vez te recuerde a una novela pues tome algunos diálogos del libro de Harry Potter y el prisionero de azkaban, saludos :D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Eso espero amigo y si pobre Ame no sabe lo que les espera :p, gracias por tu review. Saludos ;)


	8. Capitulo 8 Entrenamiento

_**Nuevamente nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo del legado de ame espero les guste y sin más que decir comencemos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8 Entrenamiento**_

 _ **PoV Yuki**_

 **Nota del autor** : Esto ocurre durante la charla entre Ame y winston, por lo que no tiene nada que ver con ellos al menos por el momento.

Después de aquel acontecimiento que había sucedido; me encontraba con mi madre y sogei tratando de buscar respuestas con quien había capturado a Ame. Sin embargo no podría irnos peor pensaba mientras veía a mi madre hablando con un hombre quien según ella era su jefe.

-Lo siento Hana el paradero del lobo que me acabas de describir por el momento es desconocido-Dijo el hombre

-Pero al menos deberían saber algo sobre las personas que lo capturaron tal vez algún papel o escrito que dijo a donde se lo llevaron, señor tendo-Le dijo mi madre casi histéricamente

-Bueno puedo hacer una llamada esta tarde y preguntar si lo tenían en algún zoológico o alguna reserva de japon que es lo más seguro, si es así con gusto yo me comunicare con ustedes mañana muy temprano-Dijo

-En verdad estaría agradecida por eso-Dijo mi madre un poco más calmada

-Entonces que así sea y no se preocupe encontraremos a ese lobo en donde quiere que este-Continuo el hombre dándonos una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias señor tendo-Dijo mi madre haciendo una reverencia

Los tres salimos de la oficina del jefe de mi madre sin embargo no me sentía cómoda con lo que nos había dicho. Miraba a sogei y el hacía lo mismo.

-Creo que aún no es momento-Pensé

-No se preocupen niños encontraremos a Ame a como dé lugar-Nos dijo mi madre calmadamente

-Pero madre tengo miedo que le pase algo a mi hermano-Le dije

-No te preocupes por eso yuki tu hermano sabe cuidarse muy bien-Me dijo negando con la cabeza y mirándome

-Espero que si-Susurre

 _ **Del otro lado con Ame**_

Me desperté sobresaltado, estaba jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Acaba de despertarme de una pesadilla bastante espantosa, me incorpore y observe que me encontraba en mi cueva afuera de ella solo se veía la luz de la una reflejando la entrada. Intente recordar lo que había soñado antes de despertarme pero fue inútil. Tras unos minutos observando al infinito decidí volver a dormir. Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano y me encamine en busca de lucy y sirius para mi suerte no fue difícil encontrarlos. Lucy, que siempre se había sentido un poco cohibida en mi presencia, parecía más tímida de lo normal

-Hola-Me dijo tímidamente

-Hola-Le respondí con una sonrisa haciendo que sonrojara

-¡Ame! Es estupendo verte, chico ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Me dijo sirius

-De maravilla, bueno nos quedaremos aquí o iremos a ver al señor winston-Le dije

-Pues está bien pero primero tenemos que buscar algo de comer, estoy hambriento-Dijo sirius señalando su estomago

-Entendido-Dije

Y hacia los tres cruzamos el territorio. Con el sol que acababa de salir y la niebla que se levantaba, pudimos ver algunos lobos que recién despertaban y comenzaban con sus respectivas tareas. Seguimos caminado por un rato más hasta que sin previo aviso…

-¡Ame! ¡Lucy ¡Sirius!-Dijo una voz

Los tres no volteamos hacia la voz, era winston quien nos miraba. Estaba sentado junto con hutch, candu y rafael, este último se acercó a lucy. La toma te su pata y la beso.

-Un gusto volverla a verla señorita-Dijo con su tono españolado

-Nunca…es…espere encontrarte a t…ti por aquí tu sabes-Dijo lucy titubeando con su cara totalmente rojiza

-¡Eh! Alto ahí chico bonito no tememos tiempo para saludos tontos-Le dije a rafael poniéndome enfrente de lucy

-¿Te sucede algo Ame?-Pregunto winston

-No nada-Respondí tratando de sonar calmado

-Bien dejemos las presentaciones y vallamos a lo que les quería decir-Dijo winston

-De acuerdo-Dije frunciendo el entrecejo

-Después de hablar con mis betas candu, hutch y rafael hemos decidido que ame y sirius serán los nuevos betas de la manada necesitamos alguien que nos ayude a vigilar en caso de que se presente un intruso con referencia a lucy ella estará en el grupo de caza ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?-Comento

-No ninguna señor-Dijimos los tres al unísono

-Bien si no hay nada más que decir, comenzaremos con sus tareas a partir de mañana por el momento vallan a comer la zona de alimentación esta hacia norte procuren no causar problemas ¿Entendido?-Dijo

-Si señor-Le dije

Luego de habernos despedido seguimos nuestro camino hacia la zona de alimentación, tardamos unos 5 minutos en llegar para nuestra suerte ya había comida disponible para nosotros por lo que nos sentamos en un caribú muerto y comenzamos a comer.

-Entonces somos betas a partir de mañana-Dijo sirius tomando un pedazo de carne

-Si eso parece pero para eso se necesita un entrenamiento o no-Dije haciendo lo mismo

-A que te refieres con eso-Pregunto sirius

-Bueno pues miremos a los betas de winston es más robusto que el de nosotros y míranos a nosotros-Le respondí con la boca llena de carne

-De eso nos encargaremos lucy y yo-Dijo tomando otro pedazo de carne y llevándoselo a la boca

-Me están tomado el pelo-Dije con tono burlesco

-Claro que no para tu suerte, lucy y yo antes de conocerte recibimos un entrenamiento en la escuela de betas en el refugio de que habíamos hablado pero jamás logramos terminarlo sin embargo tenemos los conocimientos necesarios-Comento sirius calmadamente

-Bien pero no quiero que me despierten en la madrugada solo para ir a correr-Les dije

-No podemos asegurártelo Ame, el entrenamiento comenzara con lucy y luego conmigo pero primero comemos y después iremos al entrenamiento-Dijo sirius sonriendo

-Sera un placer entrenar contigo lucy-Le dije mirándola y guiñándole el ojo

Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la nariz. Afortunadamente fui el único que me di cuenta, porque sirius se había engullido otro pedazo de carne en la boca. Cuando hubiéramos comido toda la carne que podíamos, nos levantamos y salimos hacia sur del territorio. Unos minutos después nos encontrábamos en una lugar bastante espaciado al tan punto que parecía una pista para correr.

-Muy bien y ahora que-Les dije mirándolos

-Primero comencemos con el calentamiento, dale 25 vueltas alrededor de todo el lugar-Dijo sirius

-¡Que¡-Exclame

-Ya me oíste-Dijo

No tuve más que elección hacerle caso y regañadientes. Comencé a darles vueltas al territorio, tras unos minutos al fin había terminado pero termine cansado y me acosté en suelo jadeando.

-Levante, flojo-Dijo sirius con tono demandante

-Bueno y ahora-Dije entrecortado tratando de levantarme

-Segundo comenzaremos con la ofensiva de eso se encargare lucy-Dijo sirius mirando a su hermana

-¿Y que se supone que haga?-Pregunte

-Tú sola trata de golpearme y yo me defenderé el golpe-Respondió lucy tímidamente

-Bien-Dije y con mi pata trata de golpearle en su cara pero ella se agacho dejándome ligeramente sorprendido

-A eso llamas golpear-Comento lucy con sonrisa

-Y tú sabes golpear-Le dije con tono burlesco

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar lucy ya me había dado el golpe y sin darme cuenta ya estaba boca abajo. Sirius se limitó a reír.

-Hace tiempo que ella quería hacerlo-Dijo sirius riéndose entre dientes

-Bien esto se pondrá serio-Dije levantándome y me abalance sobre lucy pero antes hacerlo ya me encontraba nuevamente en el suelo con lucy arriba de mí

-¡Ay! Un largo camino por recorrer-Pensé

Durante las próximas horas aprendí a defenderme y atacar tal como boxeador o un luchador de artes marciales. Seguimos el entrenamiento hasta al atardecer luego los tres nos fuimos a descansar en nuestros respectivos hogares

-Mañana a la misma hora-Dijo sirius antes de irse

 **¿Qué pasara con el entrenamiento de Ame? ¿Lograra yuki encontrar a su hermano? ¿Quién se ganara el amor de lucy? Para esto y mas no olviden dejar sus review, me despido de ustedes y hasta la próxima**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Lord fire 123:** Se gracias ya me había dado cuenta pero esta vez los errores son menor y tranquilo Ame hare lo que sea para ganarse el amor de Lucy


	9. Capitulo 9 Un extraño visitante

**Henos aquí con el capítulo 9 de mi historia, ante de dar comienzo le agradezco a The Lone Wolf 117 por haber corregido el error que tenía en la descripción de mi historia, bueno sin más que decir comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 9 Un extraño Visitante**

 **PoV Ame**

Tras unos días de golpes, caídas y vergüenzas al fin había aprendí algunas técnicas que usan los betas incluidas otras cosas más sin embargo el entrenamiento aún no termina según las palabras de sirius. Hoy habíamos terminado de entrenar y nos dirigíamos a la zona de alimentación para recuperar nuestras energías después de estar toda la tarde entrenando.

-Para ser tu primera semana lo hiciste bien ame-Me dijo sirius dándome palmadas en la espalda

-Si seguro pero ahora tengo mucha hambre-Le dije tratando de no sonar cansado

-Espero que mi hermana ya allá regresado de la cacería-Dijo

-Eso espero sirius-Dije pensando en ella

-Veo que te llevas bien con ella porque no se lo dices-Me dijo sirius con una sonrisa

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunte sonrojándome

-Sobre qué vas estupendo en tus entrenamientos hace tiempo que terminaste con ella y estoy seguro que si lo dices se pondrá muy feliz-Respondió

-¡Ah! Eso pues no lo sé, tal vez se lo diga esta tarde-Dije un poco más calmado

Seguimos caminando un rato más hasta que de la nada apareció un tronco volando sobre nuestras cabezas con algunos lobos en él. Este aterrizo unos metros delante de nosotros

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dije agachándome

-Si lo mismo pensé-Dijo sirius también agachándose

-Fue fantástico no creen chicos vamos a repetirlo-Comento uno de los lobos

-Si pero la próxima tengan cuidado donde aterrizan o pueden dejar herido a alguien, Humphrey-Le dije con tono burlesco al lobo que había hablado

-¡Oh! Ame no te vimos lo siento casi pierdas la cabeza y no literalmente-Dijo humphrey también con tono burlesco

-Si como no-Dije sonriendo

-Bueno podemos olvidar eso por el momento, oigan que tal si para comenzar nuestro pequeño percance; ustedes dos, nos acompañan a deslizarnos con el tronco por todo el territorio-Dijo Humphrey

-La verdad no lo se puede ser peligroso-Comento sirius

-Vamos no sean unos aguafiestas sirius será divertido-Dijo mooch ( **Amigo de humphrey para aquellos que no conozcan alpha y omega)**

-Está bien y tú que dices Ame -Dijo sirius sonriendo

-Bueno…-Dije entrecortado

 _ **Mientras tanto del lado este del territorio con Lucy**_

 _ **PoV Lucy**_

Después de estar un rato en el grupo de caza al fin habíamos conseguido comida, llevábamos a los caribús muertos hacia la manada.

-Lucy, ven aquí un momento-Me dijo una voz

Voltee y era Kate quien señalo hacia donde estaba con la cabeza y yo me acerque a ella. Nos pusimos detrás de un árbol dejando atrás al grupo.

-Solo será un momento ustedes continúen-Dijo al grupo y estos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron arrastrando a los caribús muertos

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunte

-No pensaba decirte esto pero bueno es solo pregunta entre chicas ¡Entiendes!-Respondió

-Sí, solo suéltalo-Dije con tono nervioso

-¿Te gusta sirius?-Pregunto con sonrisa

-Estás loca kate él es mi hermano-Respondí enojada

-Calmada solo preguntaba, entonces te gusta Ame-Volvió a preguntar

-Que? Porque preguntas esas cosas?-Le dije sonrojándome

-Eso significa que es cierto-Dijo riendo

Solo me limite a asentir con mi cabeza con la cara totalmente roja, tras unos segundos se estar calladas, rompí el silencio

-¿Cómo supiste que me estaba enamorada de Ame?-Pregunte

-¡Oh! Vamos somos chicas es obvio que lo sabría además no le quitas lo ojos de encima-Me contesto guiñándome el ojo

-Si eso sospechaba pero también me gusta alguien más-Dije tímidamente

-¿Así quién?-

-Rafael, el beta que patrulla el lado oeste del territorio-Dije

-Eso si no me lo esperaba, bueno tienes que escoger a uno de los dos no puedes estar con los dos a la vez-Dijo

-¿Y cómo lo hare?-Pregunte

-Eso te lo dejare a ti, anda vamos continuemos antes de que el grupo nos extrañe-Dijo kate comenzando a caminar

Me quede pensando con las palabras que me dijo kate, tras unos segundos sacudí mi cabeza y continúe mi camino hacia la manada.

 _ **Del otro lado de la manada con Ame y sus amigos**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Soltamos una risa cuando humphrey nos contó el chiste del oso y el mapache, jamás pensé que fuera tan gracioso a pesar de ser un omega.

-Los mejores amigos que he tenido-Pensé mientras los veía pelando y riéndose de lo que hacían

-Oye Ame-Dijo una voz

Voltee hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Era humphrey quien se había detenido y miraba detalladamente, me acerque lentamente a el

-¿Qué sucede-Le pregunte

-Puedes preguntar algo-Contesto

-Si claro adelante, somos amigos-Dije sonriendo

-¿Tienes novia?-Pregunto

-¡Que! Claro que no-Le respondí sonrojándome

-Entiendo oye no serás…-Comento

-No bateo para ese lado humphrey-Le dijo algo molesto

-Tranquilo, entonces eso supuse y dime quien la afortunada-Dijo sonriendo

-Bueno…-

-No será kate o si-Me dijo con tono demandante

-Claro que no, ella es tu novia y no pienso meterme en esas cosas-Le dije

-Es bueno saberlo, entonces quien te gusta-Dijo con tono más calmado

-Me gusta Lucy-Dije tímidamente mientras me ponía rojo de la cara

-Lo sabía, después de todo era muy extraño de la forma como la miras-Dijo con tono burlesco

-¡Cállate!-Le dije molesto

El solo se limitó a sonreír y a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro mirándome con tono picaresco.

-Anda, sigamos deslizándonos-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

Seguimos deslizándonos por el tronco un tiempo más hasta que la noche se izó presente, después todos nos fuimos hacia la manada, cuando de la nada escuchamos un grito a lo lejos

-Demonios, debo ser un intruso, vamos ame tenemos que ir a ver quién es-Dijo sirius corriendo hacia donde se había oído el grito

-Sí, luego nos vemos chicos-Les dije a humphrey y a sus amigos

Ambos comenzamos a correr durante unos segundos hasta que llegamos hacia donde habíamos escuchado el grito, era un loba para nuestra suerte hutch y candu ya estaban ahí tratando de consolarla.

-Que sucede?-Pregunte

-Fue un lobo trato de hablar con nuestra amiga pero se ella se enojó y bueno el lobo trata de usar la fuerza para hacerla hablar-Respondió Candu

-Bien eso fui extraño, sirius y hutch quédense aquí con la loba, tu candu; iremos conmigo en busca de nuestro intruso-Dije

-Está bien-Dijeron al unísono sirius y hutch

-Anda, vamos-Le dije a candu

Comenzamos a rastrear al intruso de la manada, tras unos minutos de búsqueda. Al fin había lo habíamos encontrado sin embargo era una loba y no un lobo como habían dicho por alguna extraña razón sentí que la conocía, le hizo señas a Candu y los dos comencemos a rodearla sigilosamente. Una vez que estuvimos cerca de ella, salimos rápido de nuestros escondites

-Alto ahí-Dijo candu demandante

-No quiero problemas-Comento la loba tranquilamente

-Ni nosotros-Le dije

La loba volteo hacia donde estaba y entrecerró sus ojos como tratando de recordar algo. Después de unos 10 segundos. La loba hablo.

-Eres tu Ame-Dijo

 _ **¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! Eso estuvo extraño no creen ¿Quién será la loba que dijo el nombre de Ame? ¿Ame podrá reconocerla? ¿Qué pasara entre lucy y ame? Para esto y más no olviden de seguir leyendo la historia y dejen sus review para que pueda continuar la historia**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Super-Om3g4:**_ Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi historia amigo y con respecto a tu pregunta es si, si aparecerán más personajes de alpha y omega pero solo algunos, escogeré a los más importantes, saludos :D

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Tranquilo mientras leas la historia está bien amigo y veremos qué pasa ente lucy y ame, espero que logres pasar tus complicaciones, saludos ;)

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Bueno si aparecerán la familia de Ame pero dame tiempo XD soy muy noob escribiendo fanfics :p y si algunos escenas entre Lucy y Ame o Lucy y Rafael son muy parecidas a las de naruto, ya que es mi anime favorito es probable que veas algunas escenas parecidas, saludos ;D


	10. Capitulo 10 El encuentro de los hermanos

**Nuevamente nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo espero que le sea de su agrado, bien sin más que decir comencemos**

 **Capítulo 10 El encuentro de los hermanos**

Comenzamos a rastrear al intruso de la manada, tras unos minutos de búsqueda. Al fin había lo habíamos encontrado sin embargo era una loba y no un lobo como habían dicho por alguna extraña razón sentí que la conocía, le hizo señas a Candu y los dos comencemos a rodearla sigilosamente. Una vez que estuvimos cerca de ella, salimos rápido de nuestros escondites

-Alto ahí-Dijo candu demandante

-No quiero problemas-Comento la loba tranquilamente

-Ni nosotros-Le dije

La loba volteo hacia donde estaba y entrecerró sus ojos como tratando de recordar algo. Después de unos 10 segundos. La loba hablo.

-Eres tu Ame-Dijo

-Quien eres tú-Le pregunte, perdido

-Soy yo, yuki tu hermana-Me contestó la loba

Una serie de imágenes recorrió mi cabeza. Miles de frases pasaran uno por una "Porque soy ser un humano" "Eso mismo te pregunto a ti" "Iras a la escuela" "Quieres pelear" Todas esas frases y imágenes se juntaron, el rompecabezas se armó. Instantáneamente una sonrisa se me dibujo en mi cara

-¿Pero cómo?-Pregunte

-Una larga historia-Respondió con una sonrisa

-Me da gusto verte hermana-Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Lo mismo dijo yo-Comento

Me acerque a ella y la abrase sin pensarlo ella correspondió el abrazo, no pude evitar que me salieran algunos lágrimas, ambos estábamos muy felices de volver a vernos. Tras unos segundos de estar abrazados nos separamos. De pronto escuche a candu aclararse la garganta.

-¡Oh! Lo siento candu, te presento a mi hermana yuki-Le dije

-Mucho gusto en conocerte-Dijo

-Gracias e igualmente-Dijo ella sonriendo

-Bueno basta te presentaciones ven yuki tengo que enseñarte este lugar es fantástico-Le dije emocionado

-Pero ame tengo algo que decirte-Me dijo yuki tratando de hablar conmigo

-Preguntas al final del recorrido, anda vamos-Dije interrumpiéndola

Los tres comencemos a caminar de regreso a la manda, en el camino yo le iba contando todo sobre la manada y de cómo llegue aquí, yuki por el otro lado trato de hablar conmigo pero la evadía hablando más fuerte.

-Acaso no puede esperar acabamos de vernos y ya quiere preguntarme cosas-Pensé cuando por enésima vez ella trato de hablar conmigo

Tras unos segundos de seguir caminando llegamos al centro del territorio en donde estaba winston, sirius, lucy, Kate, eve y algunos lobos más. Cuando nos acercamos pude notar que lucy miraba a mi hermana de una forma muy extraña.

-Chicos, adivinen a quien me encontré hoy-Dije emocionado

-¿A quién?-Pregunto lucy celosamente

-A nada más y nada menos que a mi hermana yuki-Les dije señalando a loba que estaba a mi lado

-Un gusto conocerte-Dijo lucy un poco más calmada

-Lo mismo dijo-Comento winston

-Bienvenida-Tercio eve

-Mucho gusto-Dijo kate sonriendo

-Hola-Dijo sirius tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí querida?-Pregunto eve

-Vine en busca de mi hermano ame a arreglar algunos asunto con el-Respondió señalándome

-Bien entonces dejemos a los hermanos a solas, ame tomate el día hoy para que hables con tu hermana-Comento winston

Todos los lobos ahí presentes fueran uno por uno a sus respectivas tareas, quedándonos solo nosotros dos, tras uno segundos de total silencio yuki hablo

-Entonces has vivo todo este tiempo aquí ¿Por qué no regresaste de nuevo a Japón?-Me dijo

-Por un momento lo pensé pero me retracte cuando conocí este lugar, vivir mi vida y eso hice-Conteste

-No hiciste falta en casa-Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-Lo siento yuki este es mi nuevo hogar ¡entiendes!-Dije mirándola

-¿Ame?-Dijo casi en grito

-¿Qué quieres?-Le dije enojado

-No es por eso que te quedaste o si-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-De que me estás hablando-Dije, pensando que ella lo sabía

-Tú te enamoraste de una loba-Comento

-No digas tonterías yuki-Le dije tratando de evadir su mirada

-Claro que si he visto esa mirada con anterioridad-Dijo

-Es mi vida y yo sé qué hacer con ella-Le dije alzando la voz

-Ella es una loba y tú un humano-Me dijo también alzando la voz

-Yuki, ya lo discutimos. Somos lobos-Dije

-Claro que no, somos humanos no lo entiendes-Exclamo furiosa

-Y que si lo somos, tú te enamoraste de un humano y acaso dije algo en tu contra-Le dije

-Porque es diferente además si ella la supiera te odiaría-Me dijo

-Y qué piensas decírselo no me hagas reír no la conoces-Dije

-Lo averiguare por mí misma-Dijo marchándose

-No lo harás-Dije interponiéndome en su camino

Ambos nos dirigimos una mirada afilada y comenzamos a dar vueltas gruñendo, estamos a punto de atacar cuando de la nada apareció sirius.

-Lamento la interrupción chicos pero necesitamos tu presencia en seguida-Dijo sirius señalándome

-Bien, vamos yuki-Dije volteándola a ver. Ella me miraba con una mirada acusadora

 _ **Eso estuvo casi cerca no lo creen chicos, bueno dejare esto así por el momento ¿Qué es lo necesita sirius? ¿Lograra Yuki averiguar quién es la loba que le gusta a su hermano? ¿Qué pasara con nuestros protagonistas? Para esto y más no olviden seguir leyendo la historia tampoco olviden dejar su review para continuar con la historia**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Gracias y claro que habrá tensión entre los personajes tal un poco o mucho aun no lo sé XD pero de eso se trata, saludos :D


	11. Capitulo 11 Los renegados

_**Gracias a todos por sus review si no hubiera sido por ustedes no hubiera podido continuar esta historia, bien sin más que decir he aquí el siguiente capítulo 11**_

 _ **Capítulo 11 Los renegados**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Seguimos a sirius por unos minutos hasta que llegamos al centro de la manada en donde se encontraba hutch, candu y winston junto a otros 5 lobos que nunca había visto en mi estancia en la manada.

-Sera mejor que te quedes aquí yuki esto es un asunto entre manadas-Le dije a mi hermana

-De acuerdo-Me dijo algo molesta

Asentí con mi cabeza y sirius y yo nos acercamos hacia donde estaba winston, cada uno se sentó a cada dé el. Quien tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

-¡Oh! Sirius y ame gracias por venir-Dijo winston con semblante serio

-¿Que sucede?-Le pregunte

-Nada en realidad solo asuntos menores-Respondió

-¡Nada! …enserio winston ya ni en tus lobos confías que poca fuerza de voluntad tienes-Comento uno de los lobos que estaba enfrente de nosotros tenia pelaje oscuro y ojos color verde

-Lo que quedo en el pasado ya no se volverá a tratar, ya te lo había-Dijo winston con voz seca

-Para mí no fue asi o es que ya se te olvido por cierto mi nombre es Salazar-Nos dijo el lobo presentándose con una sonrisa

Sirius se rio cuando el lobo dijo su nombre por lo que dio un codazo en las costillas y luego le dirigí una mirada seria para que guardara silencio.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu honorable visita?-Le pregunte

-He venido a tratar unos asuntos personales con el-Contesto salazar señalando a winston

-Ya te he dicho que no salazar regresa a tu manada-Dijo winston con tono molesto

-De acuerdo pero antes mi jefe me mando algo para ti-Dijo salazar

-¿Asi que?-Pregunto

Salazar sonrió y se acercó a winston hasta que dar a una palma de tocarse las narices. Antes de winston pudiera decir algo salazar le había clavado un puñal en su estómago haciendo que este gimiera del dolor cayendo al suelo por suerte hutch y candu lograron atraparlo de los hombros y lo recostaron

-Eres un maldito-Grite y me lance sobre el

En ese momento salazar trata de darme un zarpazo en la cara pero logre detenerlo y lo golpee fuertemente en su costillas tirándolo al suelo una vez hecho eso me subí sobre él y lo arremetí con varios golpes en la cara sin embargo de la nada uno de los lobos que lo acompañaba me tacleo tirándome al suelo estaba a punto de aplastar mi cuello con su pata cuando apareció mi hermana y lo derrumbo también al suelo mordiéndolo todo el cuerpo. Me levante y pude ver a hutch y a candu peleando con otros dos lobos del otro lado estaba lucy tratando de parar la sangre que brotaba de la herida de winston estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a salazar cuando otros de los lobos se interpuso entre nosotros.

-Basta, esto se ha acabado no seguiremos con esta pelea ahora todos cálmense-Dijo el lobo su pelaje era grisáceo y ojos color verde

-Bien-Dije

-Miren nosotros solo veníamos a hablar tranquilamente y no a pelear si seguimos con esto no llegaremos a ningún lado-Nos dijo

-¿Piensas traicionarnos Drake?-Pregunto salazar con el labio partido y un moretón en su ojo izquierdo

-Claro que no solo me estoy poniendo del lado correcto-Contesto mirándonos

-Bien si eso es lo que deseas, volvamos a nuestro manada-Dijo salazar mientras se levantaba con dificultad y escupía sangre de su boca

El resto de los lobos comenzó a retirarse junto a salazar pero drake decidió quedarse con nosotros según su palabras, una vez que todos los lobos se habían ido me acerque a lucy y a winston

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Le pregunte

-El está bien solo necesita reposar unos días para que su herida sane completamente pero tenemos que llevarlo con las sanadoras-Me respondió

-Lamento todo lo ocurrido este no era nuestro plan-Comento drake con la mirada hacia abajo

-Tranquilo…n…no fue tu culpa-Dijo winston con dificultad

-Ahora vez porque me he quedado en este lugar-Le dije a mi hermana volteándola a ver

Winston no volvió a vernos durante todo el resto del día que quedaba pero nos manteníamos informados en caso de alguna emergencia. Al término del día me dirigí con sirius hacia el fondo del territorio para otra lección de entrenamiento.

-Empecemos por aquí-Me dijo

-¿De que trata la lección de hoy?-Pregunte

-La lección de hoy es sencilla, no tienes que pasar un rastro tan pequeño cuando se trata de seguir a alguien-Contesto

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a mirar por todos lados tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lugar, tras unos tediosos 10 minutos encontré un ramita de árbol que estaba en suelo y me acerque tomándola con mis patas

-Muy bien hecho Ame-Dijo sirius elogiándome

-Gracias-Le dije con una sonrisa

-Pero es un engaño, todavía está bastante entera para haberla pisado, quien lo halla esto lo hiso apresuradamente-Dijo

-Un trabajo muy burdo para alguien que llevaba prisa-Dije

-Exacto, ahora volvamos a la manada y tomemos un descanso continuáremos mañana-Dijo

-De acuerdo-Comente

Al llegar a la manada no encontramos con que estaba vacía pues ya era bastante noche y era seguro que todos se encontraban ya en sus respectivos hogares.

-Por cierto Ame ¿Qué paso con tu hermana?-Me pregunto sirius

-Ella decidió quedarse hoy y regresara con nuestra madre dentro de dos días-Respondí

-Un momento creí que eras el último lobo de Japón que se encontrara con vida ¿Cómo es esto posible?-Dijo

-Bueno…Dije nervioso

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando escuche un par de voces atrás de nosotros. Ambos volteamos y notamos que era lucy acompañada de rafael quien parecía haberse divertido mucho porque se encontraban riendo los dos. Una oleada de enojo vino al ver a lucy riendo por lo que decía rafael.

¡Oh! Rafael eres todo un cómico-Dijo lucy riéndose

-Enserio lo soy-Dijo sonrojándose

-Claro que si-Respondió ella con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tal les fue se divirtieron hermanita?-Pregunto sirius

-¡Ah! Hola hermanito y hola para ti también Ame-Respondió lucy

-Hola-Dije en seco

-Bueno lamento que nos tengamos que ir pero rafael prometió llevarme a mi cueva-Dijo lucy volteando a ver a rafael a lo que este limito a sonrojarse aún más y asentir con su cabeza

-Está bien hermanita luego nos vemos-Dijo sirius

Una vez que se lucy y rafael se perdieron de vista. Sirius dio un suspiro y sonrió mirando hacia se había ido su hermana

-Es un buen partido-Dijo

-Si supongo que si-Dije

-Ame, tu estas…-Dijo

Me di la vuelta tratando de esconderme mi enojo, en ese momento sentí que sirius coloco su pata tratando de hablarme

-Nos vemos mañana sirius-Dije comenzando a alejarme

 _ **¿Qué pasara entre ame y lucy? ¿Rafael ganara? ¿Qué paso con los lobos que atacaron? Para esto y mas no dejen de seguir leyendo el fanfic y tampoco olviden dejar sus review para continuar la historia, me despido y hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Ethan750:**_ Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi historia, saludos ;)

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Gracias y tratare de hacer los capítulos más largo, no soy muy bueno pero lo intentare, saludos :D


	12. Capitulo 12 Bienvenido amor

_**Advertencia el siguiente capítulo tiene lemon entre animales se recomienda la discreción del espectador, sin más que decir comencemos**_

 _ **Capítulo 12 Bienvenido Amor**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Desperté bruscamente después de haber tenido esa pesadilla, cuando me di cuenta me respiración era agitada y cansada. Tome mi cabeza con mi patas y trate de recordar lo que había soñado, pero fue inútil.

-Ame ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto una voz

-Lamento haberte despertado yuki solo fue una pesadilla-Conteste

-Estas seguro parece que estas asustado-Dijo yuki

-Si, no te preocupes yuki solo necesito un poco de aire fresco ¡anda! vuelve a dormir-Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la entrada de la cueva

Salí de la cueva en busca de tranquilizar mi mente, camine durante un rato hasta que me encontré con lucy aun despierta algo que sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas lucy?-Le pregunte

-No puedo dormir ¿Y tú?-Me respondió tímidamente

-Siempre me despierto a la mitad de la noche para vigilar el territorio-Dije mintiéndole

-¡Oh! Bueno ¿Quieres caminar?-Pregunto

-De acuerdo-

Caminamos por un rato, el bosque era espeso y había demasiados árboles. Todo era tranquilo pero bajo la luz de luna cualquier cosa puede pasar, ninguno de los decíamos una palabra. Yo la miraba y ella era hermosa, tras un rato caminando decide hablar.

-Oye lucy tengo algo que contarte-Dije

-Te escucho-Dijo

-Veras yo…-Dije pero no pude terminar la frase

-¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunto

-Es un secreto de familia, me da miedo decírtelo porque tal vez huyas aunque debí confesártelo desde que nos conocimos-Dije

-¡Anda! Suéltalo no tengas miedo-Dijo riendo

-Bueno pero primero cierra tus ojos un momento-Le ordene

 _ **PoV Lucy**_

-Ya puedo abrirlos-Dije

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y durante un momento Ame se quedó petrificado. Fue como ver una película acelerada del crecimiento de un árbol. Su cuerpo se alargó lo bastante hasta llegar a su límite, su hocico se achico formando una boca humana. Al igual que su cuerpo; sus extremidades se alargaron, sus patas se convirtieron en manos. Tanto como su pelaje y cola desaparecieron. Era un hombre alto de por lo menos unos 17 años pero tenía los ojos y color de pelo de Ame pero este lo tenía crecido hasta su cintura

-Lucy, ahora dime que crees que soy-Me dijo el humano

-Bueno…l…lo que….pa…pasa es que-Dije tartamudeando

No estaba muy seguro de hacer esto pero mi corazón y mente me lo pedían a gritos. Así que lentamente me acerque a él y una vez que estuve lo suficiente cerca. Este se agacho y aproveche la oportunidad para fundir mis labios con los suyos en profundo beso y apasionado, a lo que correspondió sin dudarlo sentía como la lengua de Ame y la mía se acariciaban y se pasaban saliva. Sin pensarlo me tiro al suelo y se encimó de mí besándome, sin pensarlo le seguí la corriente. Abría mis piernas, él se acomodaba que sentía su miembro ya erecto.

-Hazlo-Le dije con voz seductiva

-No quiero lastimarte-Me dijo

-No te preocupes sé que estoy lista para esto-Dije mirándolo con ternura

Tuvimos horas de nuestro momento, sentía mi parte íntima estaba a punto de explotar ya no podía más. Él estaba arriba de mi había vuelta a su forma de antes mientras estaba yo recargándome de la pared y él está montado sobre mí abrazando mi vientre y pecho.

 **PoV Ame**

Sentía mucho placer al moverme hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Podía oír los gemidos de lucy por lo aun dentro de ella me acerque y la plante un beso, pasaron unos segundos del beso cuando sentí una gran oleada de placer en mi miembro sabía que estaba a punto de venirme por lo que acelere mi movimientos provocando que ambos gimiéramos como locos. Sentía caliente la intimidad de lucy rodeando mi miembro.

-¡Ah! Si ame, continua, me gusta sentirte tenerte dentro de mí-Dijo lucy entre gemidos

-No puede ser que estemos haciendo esto-Le dije

-Yo sí, no pude esperar más cuando entre en celo, yo te amo-

Un par de movimientos más y cerré los ojos, pegándome más a ella, dejando mi miembro enterrado en ella, mientras la llenaba de mis fluidos sexuales. Sentía como mis jugos se resbalan por mis patas. Luego ambos habíamos terminados cansados.

-Fue increíble-Dije entre jadeos

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Dijo lucy lamiendo mi mejilla

Después de esto los dos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos atados uno del otro.

 _ **PoV Narrador**_

Mientras que ellos dos tuvieron su momento a solas alguien más los había espiado quien ahora los miraba con un semblante serio y poco a poco se alejaba de la escena

 _ **Órale quien fue el que los les espiaba y al fin lucy y ame demostraron lo que sienten ¿Qué pasara con ellos dos? ¿Sirius aprobara esto? ¿Qué opinara yuki y los demás de esto? Para esto y mas no olviden dejar de leer mi historia y tampoco olviden dejar sus review, ya que saben que con esto continuo los capítulos y lamento si el capítulo fue corto pero como dice mi amigo "The Lone Wolf 117" no hay muchas posiciones de sexo para los lobos así que por esto fue algo corto, bueno me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Ethan750:**_ Gracias y acá la historia espero que te guste este capítulo, saludos :D


	13. Capitulo 13 Un secreto revelado

_**Henos aquí con el capítulo 13 de El legado de ame, bien sin más que decir comencemos**_

 _ **Capítulo 13 Un secreto revelado**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Desperté al día siguiente al sentir que alguien lamia mi mejilla, voltee y mire a Lucy quien mi miraba y sonreía. Acto seguido me levante aun poco cansado por lo de anoche, observe a todos lados y luego a lucy a quien le sonreí.

-Bueno días-Le dije

-Muy buenos días cariño ¿Cómo amaneciste?-Me dijo pasando su cola por debajo de mi barbilla

-De maravilla en especial si estoy al lado de la loba más hermosa del mundo-Dije haciendo que se sonrojara

Sin pensarlo lucy se abalanzó sobre mí tirándome al suelo y luego me dirigió una mirada muy seductora.

-Sabes aun disponemos de un tiempo a solas antes de que la manada despierte -Dijo con tono sensual en su voz

-No creo que sea buena idea, que tal si nos descubren-Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Pero ella me ignoro y comenzó a besarme pero yo me resistía. Con el pasar de los segundos deje de resistirme y le seguí la corriente. Luego ambos nos dirigimos una mirada tierna y nos besamos lentamente, pero fuimos aumentando la intensidad y la pasión mientras dejábamos que nuestras lenguas recorrieran todos los rincones de nuestros hocicos. Ella tenía sus patas acariciando mi cabeza y yo la sujetaba de la cintura. Nuestros cuerpos se acercaban más y más hasta que le puse mi pata en su pecho y la empuje un poco de mí.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto un poco triste

-Quiero continuar pero tenemos que irnos o comenzaran a sospechar-Respondí con una sonrisa

-Eso fue cruel ¡sabes!-Comento con tono burlón en su voz

-Calma lucy podemos repetirlo esta noche-Dije guiñándole el ojo

Después de nuestro pequeño retraso ambos comenzamos a regresar a la manada, cuando estábamos llegando nos topamos con hutch el cual nos miraba de forma seria.

-En donde estaban ustedes dos si puede saber-Dijo

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…Dije nervioso

-Lo que es sucede es…-Dijo lucy también nerviosa

-Olvídenlo, era sola una broma veo que se llevan muy bien ¿No puedo evitar pensar que ustedes dos?-Contesto hutch sonriendo

-No claro que no, yo salir con ella estaría muy loco-Le dije a lo que lucy me lanzo un leve gruñido

-Lo siento, son cosas que pasan anda chicos regresen a sus respectivas tareas-Nos dijo

-A eso íbamos, anda sigamos caminado lucy-Dije dándole un leve empujón en sus costillas

 _ **PoV Hutch**_

Vi como ambos se alejaban y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, tras uno segundos de esperar apareció candu quien se me acerco y sentó a mi lado.

-Entonces qué opinas hutch, crees que ellos dos estén saliendo-Dijo

-La verdad yo dijo que si pero eso no es nuestra decisión candu-Dije

-Bueno en eso tienes razón-Dijo

-Bien creo que también que regresemos a nuestras actividades amigo-Dije comenzando a alejarme

-Te veo luego-Comento

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Seguimos cada quien nuestro camino después de avernos separado, una vez hecho esto fui a vigilar el lado este del territorio. Pase todo el recorriendo y vigilando la manada hasta el atardecer, un gruñido en mi estómago me indico que era la hora de la comida, así que me dirigí a la zona de alimentación, en el camino me topé con Yuki.

-Hola hermana-Le dije

-Hola hermanito veo que te divertiste anoche cierto-Me dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-De que hablas-Dije tratando de sonar nervioso

-¡Oh! Vamos Ame se lo que hiciste anoche-Dijo con tono burlesco

-¿Lo sabes?-Pregunte

-Cada detalle-Respondió

-Mierda…-Dije

-No te preocupes hermanito no se lo diré a nadie tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-Dijo

-Gracias-

-Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí ¡anda! vamos a ver si ya está la comida-Dijo comenzado alejarse

-Entonces hermanita ¿Cuándo piensas irte de regreso a Japón?-Dije siguiéndola

-Dentro de unos dos días aproximadamente-Contesto

Ambos comenzamos a caminar a la zona de alimentación, cuando llegamos notamos que la caza termino y en centro del territorio había lobos comiendo de los caribús que habían cazado. Yuki se sentó del otro lado y yo junto con los betas y alphas, por alguna razón no vi a Sirius en ningún lado me extraño un poco pero no le di mucha importancia y me acerque al caribú y comencé a comer. Una vez terminado todo lo que pude regrese a mis actividades aun no terminadas, sin embargo antes de poder reaccionar recibí un fuerte golpe en la cara que me nublo la vista, cuando mi visión se aclaró pude notar a Sirius que estaba enfrente de mi con el hocico ligeramente lleno de sangre y este me dirigía una mirada asesina.

-¡Auch! Pero qué demonios te pasa-Dije alzando la voz haciendo que todos los lobos voltearan a vernos

-Cómo pudiste Ame, cómo pudiste hacer eso-Dijo con recelo

-De que demonios me estás hablando-Dije dándole un leve empujón

-TU TE APAREASTE CON MI HERMANA-Grito

-Lo hicimos porque nos amábamos ¡Pedazo de idiota!-Dije con enojo

-Me tomo mucho tiempo averiguarlo pero es cierto, es tu fin Ame-Dijo acercándome

-Eso piensas-Dije con tono serio

Una vez que estuvimos frente a frente con todo mi fuerza le regrese el golpe que me había dado rasgando su mejilla derecha, este se limitó a darme otro golpe con la mis fuerza que la mía. Trato de volver a golpearme pero agache y logre tumbarlo al suelo y trate de morderle el cuello pero el medio la vuelta, entonces me tomo por el cuello y me lanzo contra un árbol lastimando varias de mis costillas sentí como me faltaba el aire y la vista se me nublaba. Sirius se me acerco y con su pata me tiro al suelo dispuesto a darme el golpe final pero alguien se le interpuso, con la poca visión pude notar que era lucy. Los lobos que vieron la pelea se acercaron a auxiliarme.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto sirius con tono demandante

-Tú crees que hago-Respondió

-Te apareaste con un semihumano-Dijo alzando la voz

-Si lo hicimos, unimos nuestros cuerpos porque así lo decidimos-Dijo lucy

-La semilla que crece dentro de ti no solo es de un lobo sino también de un humano, un mestizo entre hombre y animal-Dijo sirius

-Lo sé y para mi es lo mejor que puede haber-Dijo ella

-Eres una zorra-Dijo sirius con enojo

-Ya cierra la boca perro pulgoso, si tanto me odias porque no me matas-Le dije

-Eso es lo que hare-Dijo sirius acercándose

-Sobre mi cadáver-Secundo lucy colocándose enfrente mío

-Aléjate o si uno de estos días yo…-Dijo sirius

-Que me harás si no me muevo de aquí-Dijo lucy

-Créeme esto me dolerá más que a mí que a ti-Dijo sirius tomando rápidamente del cuello a lucy y comenzándola a asfixiarla

-Alto por favor-Dije

-¿Que es lo quieres?-Pregunto sirius soltando a lucy

-Está bien lo admito no soy lo que ustedes piensan de hecho debí decírselos el primer día que nos conocimos pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaran, sé que esto esto es difícil de explicar con palabras pero mejor se los muestro-Le dije a todos lobos que se encontraban alrededor

Acto seguido puse mi mente en blanco y poco a poco comencé a regresar a mi forma humana, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Una vez terminado mi transformación todos los lobos me miraban con asombro. Voltee a verlos y ellos negaban con su cabeza y se susurraban cosas, en ese momento sentí una palmada en mi hombro y pude notar que mi hermana también había vuelto a su forma humana igual que yo.

 _ **¿Qué pasara con Ame y yuki? ¿Lograra la manada aceptarlos como son? ¿Qué opinara winston y lo demás de la verdad de los hermanos? Para esto y mas no olviden dejar sus review y seguir leyendo la historia ya que eso me anima a seguir continuando. Lamento si el final es poco enredoso pero esta semana a estada cargada de trabajos en la universidad por lo que no he tenido tiempo de escribir un capitulo pero ya está aquí el capítulo un poquito tarde XD.**_

 _ **Respondiendo reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Gracias y no te preocupes me ha pasado alguna veces :v pero nuevamente gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este capítulo, saludos ;D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Pues ya era joven ja ja ok no :P pero bueno lo bueno que ya estás aquí y si; si pensaba que el lemon fuera más después sin embargo ya era hora de que esos demostraran sus sentimientos, saludos ;)


	14. Capitulo 14 Una decisión difícil

_**Nuevamente nos vemos con el capítulo número 14 ¡Woow! No pensé que les gustara tanto, bien sin más que decir comencemos**_

 _ **Capítulo 14 Una decisión**_

 _ **PoV Sirius**_

Me encontraba en mi cueva después de aquella pelea que tuvimos, me siento arrepentido por haberme comportado de esa manera tan infantil y torpe por el momento. Winston opto por dejar que nos quedaremos unos 2 días más en lo que pensaba si nos expulsaría de la manada o no, en ese momento escuche que alguien venia.

-¿Quién es? ¿Sal de ahí?-Pregunte al ver que una sombra se veía en la entrada de mi cueva

-Tranquilo sirius, soy yo-Respondió una voz femenina, era lily, la hija menor de winston

-¿Lily? A que se debe tu honorable visita-Dije

-Mi padre te convoco a ti y a todos los betas a una reunión-Dijo ella

-Está bien iré en unos minutos solo denme tiempo en lo que llego y yo me encargare de avisarle a Ame también-Dije levantándome

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego sirus-Dijo sonriendo y saliendo de mi cueva

-No te meteré en más problemas amigo, así que mejor no iré a avisarte, necesitas descansar después de lo ayer-Pensé

 _ **Mientras del lado de Ame**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Después de estar todo el día durmiendo observe que estaba de nuevo en mi cueva, suspire pesadamente. En eso sentí una sensación calidad en mi hombro, voltee y note a lucy durmiendo tranquilamente en mi hombro con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Nuevamente voltee de mi lado opuesto y pude divisar a yuki durmiendo en el fondo de la cueva, ambos habíamos vuelto a nuestra forma lobuna por órdenes de winston según recuerdo. Con cuidado me moví sin despertar ni a lucy ni a mi hermana y salí de la cueva, me senté mirando hacia el horizonte. Tras uno minutos salió yuki.

-Ame ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías descansar-Dijo

-La verdad ya tuve suficiente descanso-Dije en tono de broma

-¿Entonces tú y lucy ahora son pareja?-Pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-Tal vez por la ley aun no pero si físicamente-Respondí

-Eso significa que te quedaras aquí-Dijo

-Posiblemente y ¿tu?-Le pregunte

-Pienso volver de nuevo a Japón pero lo hare más tarde al menos hasta que te recuperes-Me contesto

-Gracias-Dije con sinceridad

-Para eso están los hermanos-Dijo sonriendo

Nos quedamos unos minutos observando hacia horizonte sin decir nada. Luego pasado un tiempo ella comenzó a alejarse; le pregunte a donde se dirigía y me respondió que iría a ver a unas amigas. Me quede un rato mas solo hasta que escuche a lucy salir de la cueva.

-¿Ame estas bien?-Pregunto

-Si estoy bien-Respondí volteándola a ver

-Te noto un poco tenso-Dijo

-No te preocupes no es nada-Dije moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro

Voltee a mirarla, ella se vía tan hermosa unos segundos después voltee a verme, así que sin previo a aviso le robe un beso ella sin pensarla correspondió. Nos quedamos besando por minutos más hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire, ambos jadeamos pesadamente. Luego sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos una vez más.

 _ **Mientras tanto con sirius**_

Había pasado unos minutos desde que había salido de mi cueva ahora me dirigía a la reunión con winston y lo demás alphas y betas. Unos minutos después me poste en interior de la cueva en donde estaba winston, rafael, hutch, garth, tony, candu y los demás betas de la manada.

-Sirius al fin llegas-Dijo winston

-Lo siento señor tuve un pequeño contratiempo-Dije sonriendo

-¿Dónde está Ame?-Me pregunto

-Me dijo que hubo un pequeño problema con unos omegas y que no podría venir-Le respondí rápidamente

-Bien al menos sigue cumpliendo sus tareas entonces demos comienzo a la reunión-Dijo con firmeza

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando señor?-Pregunto garth

-Tenemos noticias de la manada del sur de que un grupo de lobos está causando problemas asesinando a todo lo que no cumpla sus reglas-Contesto winston

-Podemos hablarnos con ellos y hacer una tregua-Sugirió uno de los betas que estaba sentado a lado mío

-Lo dudo en verdad-Dijo otro beta que estaba sentado del lado de winston

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunte

-Porque son los mismos que trataron de asesinarme-Respondió winston seriamente

-Entiendo y que se supone que haremos rendirnos o que-Dije

-No buscamos la rendición de nadie pero podemos usar otros métodos para ponerlos en su lugar-Dijo hutch

-Me gusta tu idea hutch pero como lo haremos-Dijo candu

-La verdad no tengo idea y que hay de ti tony-Dijo winston

-Pues podemos tratar de unirnos todas las manadas y sacarlos de Jasper-Comento el

-Es una buena idea pero qué tal si regresan-Dije

-Que tal la vieja mina-Dijo garth

-La vieja mina ¿A que te refieres con eso?-Pregunte

-Bueno esa mina está abandonada desde que era cachorro y justamente en se lugar en donde se encuentra esos lobos lo que podemos hacer es hacerla estallar y 60 toneladas de roca, grava y madera vendrán para abajo, acabando con ellos-Respondió

-Es una buena idea garth pero nadie conoce esa cueva y además es muy arriesgado-Comento winston

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar-Dijo una voz

Todos volteamos hacia donde se había escuchado la voz y notamos que era un lobo, mi mente hico clic y supe quién era aunque no me esperaba que aun siguiera aquí

-Bruce ¿tú conoces esa cueva?-Pregunto winston

-Como la palma de mi pata-Respondió bruce sonriendo

-Bueno entonces todos están de acuerdo con la idea de garth-Dijo winston

Todos asentimos con nuestras cabezas sin embargo las circunstancias de su ayuda me parecían bastante extrañas. Por lo que decidí a hablar

-Un momento porque deseas la muerte de tus propios compañeros-Dije

-Ellos siempre me caían bastante mal además era muy mandones y presumidos algo que en los personal me desagrada-Dijo bruce

-Muy bien que hacia sea entonces será bruce quien haga el trabajo-Dijo winston

-Me alaga señor pero no pienso hacerlo solo necesito alguien que me ayude a llegar ahí-Comento bruce

-Bien ¿Algún voluntario?-Pregunto winston

Nadie dijo nada solamente se miraron uno con otro y se susurraban cosas, me quede unos segundos meditando y luego di un suspiro pensando en el riesgo que existiría pero al no ver alguien que se arriesgara, tome una decisión.

-Yo lo hare-Dije con firmeza

-Un momento estas seguro de hacerlo-Dijo winston

-Claro que lo estoy, todo por sea por proteger a mi hermana y a ame-Dije

-Bien entonces que así sea, garth y rafael y los acompañaran por si surge un problema, bien la reunión ha terminado regresen a sus tareas-Dijo winston

Una vez que la reunión había terminado, los 4 nos dirigimos hacia la vieja mina durante el camino bruce nos explicó el plan que teníamos que hacer para poder salir antes de que esta estallase y nos sepultara también a nosotros.

 _ **Esto se va poner difícil ¿Qué pasaran con nuestros 4 lobos? ¿Lograran hacerla estallar? ¿Ame y lucy se darán cuenta del plan? Para esto y más, no olviden seguir leyendo la historia y dejando sus reviews para poder continuar, pero bueno me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Bueno eso lo vera más adelante no te preocupes ya casi llega esa capitula, no te dirá cuanto falta para aumentar la tensión XD, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y saludos ;D


	15. Capitulo 15 La misión

_**Bueno he aquí el siguiente capítulo, así que sin más que decir comencemos**_

 _ **Capítulo 15 La Misión**_

 _ **PoV Sirius**_

Hemos caminado durante casi 4 horas, nos detenemos cada media hora a tomar un descanso de 5 minutos y luego continuar con nuestro camino por alguna extraña razón no le tenía mucha a confianza a bruce pero no podía decir nada o la misión se arruinaría. Yo estaba atrás de todos y bruce estaba enfrente dirigiendo al grupo

-Bien hemos llegado-Dijo bruce

-Y bueno ¿Dónde está la vieja mina?-Pregunte

-Detrás de sus arbustos tardaremos unos 10 minutos en encontrar la entrada-Respondió bruce señalando con su cabeza a nuestra izquierda

-Entonces que hacemos aquí parados vayamos ahora-Dije comenzando a caminar

-Espera-Dijo bruce poniendo su pata en mi pecho

-Lo sabía este chico nos iba a traicionar-Pensé

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto garth

-Escucharon eso-Comento bruce

-De que demonios no estáis hablando chaval-Tercio rafael

En eso se escucharon una par de voces provenientes detrás de nosotros. Automáticamente todos paramos nuestras orejas y nos dimos la vuelta. Eran dos lobos uno de ellos era de pelaje dorado y ojos azules y el otro era un poco más pequeño tenía el pelaje cafe con ojos grises.

-Demonios nos descubrieron-Dije

-No aun no, ustedes solo síganme la corriente-Dijo cruce

Acto seguido bruce se acercó a esos dos lobos y comenzó a interactuar con ellos como si los conociera. Luego los tres nos voltearon a ver y se nos acercaron.

-Así que estos son los novatos de los que el jefe hablo ¡eh! Bruce-Dijo el lobo de pelaje dorado

-Sé que no son lo que parecen pero realmente pueden servir de utilidad-Comento bruce

-Bien te creeremos amigo por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman muchachos?-Nos preguntó el lobo dorado

-Yo me llamo Deimos-Dijo garth mintiendo

-Yo soy Antonio-Dijo rafael también mintiendo

-Y yo soy Hank-Dije hasta el último

-Bien yo me llamo Hathor-Dijo nuevamente el lobo dorado con una sonrisa

-A mí me llaman Marco-Secundo el lobo de pelaje café

-Entonces sean bienvenidos a la los renegados si gustan seguirnos-Dijo hathor

Los tres asentimos y fuimos siguiendo a esos dos lobos que acabamos de conocer. El camino hacia dónde íbamos era bastante largo tardamos 15 minutos en llegar. Cuando al fin habíamos hecho eso nos encontramos con que era una manada de lobos bastante grande por lo menos de unos 45 o 65 integrantes todos portaban un semblante serio en su rostro y volteaban a vernos susurrándose cosas entre ellos.

-Y ahora cual es plan genio-Le dije a bruce acercándome cuidadosamente a el

-Ellos son que atacaron su manada hace unos días y son los mismos de lo que hablaron en la reunión lo único que tienen que hacer es seguirles el juego y entonces por la noche cuando todos estén durmiendo en sus camitas, ejecutaremos nuestro plan-Dijo en voz baja

-¿Adónde nos llevan ahora?-Pregunte acercándome más aun a el

-Todos los novatos deben ser llevados a conocer al jefe este último se presentara a ustedes y les asignara una tarea-Susurro bruce

-Entiendo-Dije

-Llevamos un rato caminando y ya hiciste un nuevo amigo bruce ¡Buen trabajo!-Dijo marco

-Si así es que bien por mí no crees-Contesto bruce sonriendo

Caminamos hasta llegar a una colina en donde nos topamos con un lobo el cual miraba hacia el horizonte, su pelaje era negro y ojos del mimo color este último tenía una pañoleta naranja en su cuello y una venda en su pata izquierda.

-Disculpe señor he aquí los novatos de los que nos habló-Dijo hathor

-Adelante muchachos acérquense no sean tímidos y les doy la bienvenida a los renegados-Dijo el lobo

-Bueno entonces nos vamos, bruce tu encárgate de cuidarlos-Comento marcó alejándose de nosotros seguido de hathor

-Veo que no son como lo que esperaban pero eso es de importancia mientras más lobos mejor por cierto yo me llamo negan pero pueden decirme el jefe o negan ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes novatos?-Dijo el lobo

Luego de que los tres dijimos nuestros nombres falsos, negan nos llevó hacia una pequeña área libre en donde estaban ya todos los lobos de la manada y nos dijo que permitiéramos ahí hincados y con la vista hacia el para darnos un pequeño discurso. Para evitarnos problemas obedecimos inmediatamente. Unos minutos más tarde el volvió aparecer pero estaban con hathor y marco detrás suyo cada uno cuidando su lado izquierdo y derecho algo así como un par de guardaespaldas.

-Muy bien mis hijos hoy es día, el día que daremos casa a todas las manadas que siguen la ley que estableció mi abuelo hace muchos años primero iremos en contra de esos presumidos de winston y tony y luego por las demás manadas-Dijo negan

-Primero tendrá que matarme a mi si este loco cree en matar a mi padre-Susurro garth hacia mí y rafael

-Silencio garth o se darán cuenta de quienes somos-Le dije seriamente

-No se preocupen por nuestras perdidas mis hijos, salazar mi pata derecha e hijo se encuentra vigilando a esos ineptos en cuanto llegue daremos inicio a nuestro plan por la madrugada y no olviden que esto es un guerra por lo que no quiero piedad ni a los cachorros ni a las hembras por el momento no quiero que se estrecen y duerman muy bien porque mañana por la madrugada comenzare la masacre-Continuo negan

Todos los lobos incluyendo nosotros dimos aullidos y aplausos de alegría aun los 3 solo lo hicimos para seguirles el juego tal como dijo bruce, acto seguido negan nos dirigió una sonrisa un poco tétrica y dio un fuerte aullido finalizando la reunión. Luego todos se dirigieron a terminar sus tarea y al caer la noche bruce, rafael, garth y yo nos dirigimos hacia la vieja mina una vez ahí nos detuvimos.

-Lamento decirles esto chicos pero no creo que puedan acompañarme hasta dentro de esa vieja mina-Dije

-¿De qué carajo nos está hablando?-Pregunto garth

-Si esto se sale de control y no logramos escapar a tiempo los 4 moriremos suponiendo que todos tienen familiares en nuestra manada, no quiero que estos últimos se depriman por nuestras muertes-Respondí

-Creí que éramos un equipo ¿Qué pasa contigo? Además tú también tienes a tus familiares ¡Tío!-Dijo rafael

-En verdad lo siento pero es una promesa que le hice a mi padre antes de morir y pienso cumplirla cuesta lo que cuesta aunque tenga que dar mi vida-Dije

-¡Mierda! Amigo no pensamos dejarte-Dijo bruce

-Si lo harán regresan a la manada o de lo contrario los mato yo aquí-Dije con tono demandante

-Está loco sirius es una misión suicida no eres un kamikaze, la venganza no te es buena-Dijo garth

-Esto no es venganza garth, es castigo-Dije

-Bien tú ganas ¡Chaval! Nos iremos de aquí en verdad, tu que si estas fatal, vamos tíos dejemos a este loco en este lugar-Dijo rafael

-De acuerdo-Dijo garth

-No yo pienso quedarme-Tercio bruce

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunte alzando la voz

-Nadie de aquí conoce esta mina mejor que yo si vas tu te perderías allá adentro, necesitas mi ayuda-Respondió

-Supongo que tienes razón, bien entonces vallamos y ustedes regresen a la manada-Dije con tono demandante

Y así ambos entramos a la vieja mina, tras unos minutos caminando encontramos un camino que nos llevó a una zona en donde se encontraban varios barriles y objetos que usaban los humanos en esta mina.

-Bien y ¿Ahora qué?-Pregunte

-Primero es llenar esos carritos con esos barriles que está ahí, rápido ayúdame-Respondió bruce

-De acuerdo-Dije

Acto seguido realice lo mismo que bruce, nos tomamos varios minutos en complementar la tarea pero una vez hecho esto, solo faltaba hacer estallar la vieja mina

-Hicimos un buen trabajo, ahora iré en busca de algo para encender la mecha, no te muevas de aquí-Dijo

-Está bien no tardes-Le dije

Me quede esperando unos segundos que luego paso a minutos, comenzaba a sospechar de que algo malo se avecinaba sin embargo al poco tiempo escuche unos pasos acercándose.

-Veo que tardaste mucho amigo acaso de perdiste-Dije en tono burlón

-¿Realmente creíste que podías engañarnos?-Pregunto un voz la cual reconocía muy bien

Me quede en donde estaba y volteando con dificultad, note que era salazar junto con negan y algunos lobos más detrás suyo estaba Bruce el cual tenía varias cicatrices y heridas en su rostro y cuerpo. El cual fue lanzado junto a mis pies.

-¡Oh no! Bruce ¿Estás bien?-Pregunte

-No te preocupes por mi sirius estoy bien-Dijo con dificultad mientras se levantaba tembloroso

-Jamás pensé que fueras tan tonto-Trino negan

-Bien espero que seas de una madera un poco más dura que tu amiguito-Continuo salazar señalando a bruce

Los lobos comenzaron a acercarse y nosotros retrocedíamos hasta que tocamos pared. Este era nuestro fin no había escapatoria pero entonces recordé algo que me dijo mi padre y observe a todos lados divisando una pequeña palanca que tenía escrito en cartel "Peligro material flamable" rápidamente lance tierra a los ojos de los lobos segándolos temporalmente. Luego mientras ellos se tallaban sus ojos coloque con cuidado a bruce en carrito.

-Pero ¿Qué haces sirius?-Dijo bruce

-Solo mi trabajo-Comente y lo empuje hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas

 _ **PoV Bruce**_

Pude observar como varios lobos atacaron a sirius pero esto logro esquivar todos sus ataques y, acto seguido, corrió hacia una palanca la cual escupió varias chispas accionando el mecanismo de explosión. Sirius sonrió por última vez, antes de cerrar los ojos. La zona donde estaba colapso con un resplandor blanco expulsando cantidades de explosiones que hizo sacudir el carrito donde estaba por suerte este siguió su camino sin volcarse, lo único que pude notar fue como una gran cantidad de humo me seguía detrás.

 **PoV Garth**

Regresábamos a nuestra manada desilusionados de poner haber hecho algo, cuando en eso se escuchó una explosión que nos caer al suelo. Rápidamente me levante y note que de la vieja mina salía cantidades de rocas envueltas en llamas.

-¡Oh no! Mierda-Dije

-Eso vino de donde estaban bruce y sirius-Dijo rafael

-Lo sé, rápido vallamos a buscarlos-Dije corriendo nuevamente a la manada enemiga

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Estaba con lucy y yuki en la cueva de las curanderas, ya que con anterioridad lucy se había sentido un poco mal del estómago, cuando en eso sentí una palma en mi hombro, rápidamente voltee pero no vi nada, algo que se me hizo extraño

 _ **¡CHAN CHAN! Qué demonios pasó aquí ¿Sirius sobrevivió a la explosión? ¿Lograron cumplir la misión? ¿Qué fue lo que sintió ame? Para esto y mas no olviden dejar sus reviews, si lo sé, los deje con el suspenso pero de eso trata, bien dejo esto por aquí y nos vemos hasta la siguiente**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Si eso me di cuenta pero es que este capítulo lo escribe desde mi Tablet por eso los errores XD, saludos ;)


	16. Capitulo 16 Una vida nace, una vida muer

_**Nuevamente nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfruten y sin más que decir comencemos**_

 _ **Capítulo 16 Una vida nace, una vida muere**_

 _ **PoV Sirius**_

Acababa de despertarme de un mal sueño que había tenido, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron la luz pude notar que mis padres no encontraban durmiendo junto conmigo en nuestra cueva. Pasado uno minutos decidí salir en busca de ellos, en el camino me encontré con unos amigos que después de hablar con ello seguí en busca de mis padres. Camine por unos segundos hasta encontrar a mi padre afuera de la cueva de Sally la enfermera de la manada.

-Padre ¿Qué está sucediendo?-Dije acercándome

-¡Oh! Eres tu hijo, lo que pasa es tu madre se siento un poco mal-Me dijo

-Mama está muy gorda estos últimos días acaso comió algo en mal estado-Dije

-No es eso, es algo difícil de explicarte por el momento-Dijo suspirando y mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva

-¿Crees que mama se pondrá bien?-Pregunte

-La verdad no lo sé sirius-Respondió

Pasado unos 15 minutos, se escuchó una voz femenina llamando a mi padre. A lo que el sin dudar acudió a su llamado. Yo me quede afuera esperando alguna noticia al poco tiempo salió sally.

-Veo que acabas de llegar pequeño sirius-Dijo ella

-Si pero y mama ¿Cómo está?-Comente

-Sera mejor que tú lo averigües-Contesto

Trague saliva y me de valor al entrar, cuando ya estaba ahí note que mi padre tenía a alguien acurrucado en sus brazos era pequeña cachorra de pelaje gris y diminutas manchas en su cuerpo en partes de su cuerpo, sus parpados estaban cerrados por lo que no pude ver sus ojos pero por alguna extraña razón su respiración era agitada. Cuando me acerque más, mi padre se acercó a mí y me abrazo fuertemente mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero pude sentir un vacío enorme en mi corazón.

 _ **PoV Narrador**_

El tiempo paso rápidamente los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Y nuestro pequeño sirius tuvo que afrontar la notica de saber que su madre había muerto dando a luz a su hermana aunque este por su inocencia no entendió lo significaba morir, sin embargo algo dentro de él le decía que no volvería a ver a su madre otra vez.

 **PoV Sirius**

Estaba charlando con mis amigos de la manada, cuando sin previo aviso escuche un grito arriba de mí, cuando voltee hacia arriba algo o alguien cayó sobre mí y rodamos varios metros por colina hasta caer al suelo. Cuando tuve mejor visión note que era una loba de pelaje marrón y el vientre de color blanco con ojos violeta pero había otra cosa más nuestras narices casi se tocaban por un momento ambos nos quedamos ahí mirándonos uno el otro a los ojos. Sin embargo no duro mucho ya que nos habíamos levantado sonrojados.

-Lo siento no fue intención-Dije

-No te disculpes fue culpa mía-Dijo la loba

-¡Oh! Eres tu Sarah es bueno volver a verte-Dije sonriendo

-Sirius, perdón no sabía que eras tú por un momento te confundí con alguien más-Dijo regresándome la sonrisa

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunte

-Asuntos de manadas-Dijo suspirando

-Oye te gustaría jugar un rato-Sugerí con tono divertido y moviendo mi cola

-Por supuesto-Dijo ella sonriendo

Y así ambos comenzamos caminar mientras charlábamos y nos reíamos. En eso Sarah vio un riachuelo esta sonrió y me tomo de la pata jalándome hasta el en donde nos sentamos en la orilla disfrutando del momento sin decir nada.

-Ha pasado tiempo ¿No?-Dije volteándola a ver

-Sí, tan solo unas semanas desde que me mude a la manada sur-Dijo ella

-Por cierto que tal la nueva escuela de alphas-Dije

-Bastante bien no me quejo-Dijo

Nuevamente el silencio reino en aquel lugar, el soplo del viento era nuestro único compañero. Acto seguido Sarah encontró una flor blanca en suelo, se la coloco en su oreja izquierda y volteo a verme sonriendo. Se veía bastante hermosa e inocente y su sonrisa me infundía tranquilidad estábamos a punto de besarnos pero nos detuvimos a algunos centímetros. A lo que yo me sonroje y dirigí mi mirada hacia el lado opuesto.

-¿Te pasa algo sirius?-Pregunto ella

-No nada es solo…que bueno te vez muy bonita con esa….fl…flor en la oreja-Respondí algo nervioso

-Gracias eso es muy lindo de tu parte-Dijo ella sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente

-Bueno hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo-Dije

-Sí, dime-Dijo

-Quería saber si tú y yo, ya sabes fuéramos…Dije

Pero no pude terminar la frase porque alguien o algo me empujo al riachuelo a lo que me moje todo el pelaje. Cuando pude ver quien era me sorprendí ligeramente. Era una loba de pelaje gris con manchas negras y ojos azules sus estatura era un poco más baja que la mía.

-Lucy ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte arcándome a la orilla

-Estaba aburriéndome con el sermón de nuestro padre y entonces lo engañe diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño y por casualidad pase a verte hermanito-Contesto

-Eso lo explica-Dije suspirando

-Asi que-Dijo lucy sonriendo

-Que de que-Dije frunciendo mi entrecejo

-Ella es la loba de que tanto hablas de la cual sueñas todas las noche en tus sueños más íntimos y murmuras mientras duermes-Dijo lanzándome una mirada picara

-¡QUE, NO ES ESO!-Dije sonrojándome y veía como Sarah soltaba una pequeña risita

-A mi hermano le gustas-Dijo lucy a sarah

-No es cierto, sarah no le hagas caso haberes se sale un tornillo-Excuse nervioso poniéndome enfrente de ellas dos

-Mientras más es verdad-Dijo lucy

-Anda vamos hermana, que mi padre te llame-Dije empujándola con mi hocico

-Pero no he terminado-Dijo

-Nada de peros ¡anda ve¡-Dije tomándola del cuello y alejándola

-Esto no es justo-Dijo lucy haciendo un puchero

-No le creas nada de lo que te dijo ¡sarah! Es una mentirosa compulsiva-Dije volviendo con ella

-¡Oh! no te preocupes-Dijo

Aprovechando que nadie estaba con nosotros, se me acerco al oído y me susurro algo oído que me hisos sonrojar totalmente. Después de eso ambos pasamos el día como amigos y luego al final del día cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivos hogares. Camine hasta llegar a mi cueva en donde me encontré a mi padre sentado en la entrada.

-Veo que te divertiste-Dijo mi padre sonriendo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso papa?-Pregunte

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con sarah la hija de victor, no puedo evitar que tú y ella-Respondió

-Que…no solo somos amigos y…y no más-Dije tartamudeando

-Aja-Dijo el sonriendo pícaramente

-¡OH PAPA!-Grite totalmente sonrojado

-Bueno olvidemos eso, anda regresa a la cueva o te enfriaras yo tengo otras cosas que hacer-Dijo este con tono algo serio y alejándose

Di un fuerte suspiro y entre a la cueva en donde estaba mi hermana ya durmiendo luego de esto me acosté en el fondo de la cueva y trate de dormir. Pero esa noche no pude cerrar los ojos pues algo o alguien hacia ruido afuera, pasado unos minutos una sombra se mostró en el la entrada de cueva. Esa figura era de…

 _ **¡Uy! ¿A quién le pertenecerá esa sombra? ¿Qué tipo de asuntos son los que tiene que resolver el padre de sirius? ¿Que pasara con él y su hermana? Para esto y más no olviden de seguir leyendo el fanfic y dejando sus reviews para poder continuar. Por ultimo este capítulo está basado ligeramente en la novela Itachi Shinden del anime naruto, por lo que este capítulo y el otro solo hablaran de él y de su vida pasada, bueno eso es todo de mi parte me despido y hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ No te preocupes a mí también me pasa a veces pero bueno que se le va hacer y bueno lo que le paso a Ame aun es un misterio que más tarde revelare, saludos :D

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Posiblemente amigo pero eso es algo que hare más adelante al menos hasta que termina la historia de sirius, saludos :)


	17. Capitulo 17 Noche de luna

**Por décimo séptima vez nos volvemos a ver con un nuevo capítulo, bien sin más que decir comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 17 Noche de luna**

 **PoV Sirius**

No llegaría a saber a ciencia cierta si había dormido o no; lo único que supe fue que, de repente, mi padre estaba gritando.

-¡Despierten! ¡Sirius, lucy…deprisa, despierten, es urgente!-Dijo mi padre entrando

Ambos nos despertamos soñolientos. Intuye que algo malo ocurría, porque los ruidos fuera de nuestra cueva parecían distintos. Se oían gritos y lobos que corrían.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunte mientras bostezaba y frotaba mis ojos con mis patas

-No hay tiempo para explicar, no te alejes de tu hermana ¡rápido!-Respondió

Rápidamente obedecí y salí de la cueva con lucy detrás de mí. Con la poca luz que reflejaba la luna, pude ver lobos corriendo despavoridos, huyendo de algo que los perseguía. Por el campo, algo emitía extraños destellos de luz blanca y hacía un ruido como de disparos de pistola. A través del campo marchaba una multitud humanos encapuchados que tenían armas en sus brazos y disparaban una especie de dardo de color rojo que al pinchar a un lobo este se desmayaba. Uno de ellos casi pincha a mi hermana por suerte nuestro padre logro hacerla a un lado y el dardo se clavó en suelo. Este tenía una punta de metal humedecida de un líquido verde con olor a naftalina.

-No te acerques más esa cosa sirius ¡anda! toma a tu hermana y llévala lejos de aquí busca a Víctor y quédense con él y por lo que más quieras cuídala con tu vida-Dijo mi padre antes de lanzarse contra un humano y mordiéndole el brazo mientras este gritaba

-Vamos-Dije, cogiendo a lucy de su pata y jalándola hacia el sentido opuesto de donde habíamos salido

Al llegar a los primeros árboles volvimos la vista atrás. La multitud seguía creciendo, tras unos segundos caminando nos encontramos con un lobo de pelaje negro y vientre blanco con ojos azules consigo llevaba una loba que reconocí rápidamente.

-Sarah-Dije incrédulo

-Sirius-Dijo ella corriendo hacia mi dándome un abrazo el cual respondí sin pensarlo

-Creí que habías muerto-Dije separándome de su abrazo

-Lo mismo pensé de ti me tenías preocupada-Dijo

-No es momento de abrazos niños, ¡deprisa! Síganme y no se separen-Comento el lobo

Yo, lucy y sarah lo seguimos. Avanzaba con dificultad, empujado de un lado y de otro por lobos cuyos rostros no podía distinguir. De pronto oí a lucy gritar de dolor. Voltee inmediatamente asustado estaba se encontraba en suelo con su tobillo sangrando.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-Pregunte

-He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol y me he lastimado-Dijo lucy de malhumor tratando se levantar

-Sirius, crees podrás cargar a tu hermana en tu espada-Dijo el lobo

-Eso creo señor-Dije

-Pues bien hazlo-Dijo

Rápidamente puse a mi hermana en mi espalda. Desde el otro lado de los árboles llegó una explosión. Cerca de ellos gritaron algunos lobos. Seguimos el oscuro camino internándose en el bosque más y más, tras un rato paramos.

-Eso estuvo cerca o no hermano-Dijo lucy aun en mi espalda

-Sí, pero que hay de nuestro padre no le hemos visto-Dije volteando hacia atrás

-Él nos seguirá después, nosotros descansemos un poco y reanudaremos nuestro camino-Dijo el lobo

-Pero padre ¿Qué tal si el señor Morgan no lo hace?-Dijo sarah acalorada

-Morgan sabe cuidarse muy bien por eso es el alpha de la manada halcón y además ha sobrevivido después de lo de su esposa-Dijo el padre de sarah

-Señor Morgan usted conoce a mi padre-Dije

-Más que tu pequeño-Dijo el

-Mi padre es un héroe-Comento lucy

-Ni que lo digas lucy por eso es nuestro padre-Dije sonriendo levemente

Luego de unos minutos seguimos caminando en silencio escuchando a lo lejos a los gritos de los lobos. Lucy escondía su rostro en mi espalda sollozando.

-Sarah crees que puedes cuidar a mi hermana un momento yo tengo que hablar con tu padre-Dije

-Por supuesto-Dijo ella

Sólo se oyó el silencio. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver muy lejos, así que con cuidado me acerque al padre de Sarah

-¿Qué pasa sirius?-Dijo vector cuando me acerque a el

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta-Le dije

-Sí, dime-Dijo

-¿Quién era esos humanos? ¿Porque nos atacaron?-Pregunte

Hubo un silencio nuevamente y luego un suspiro proveniente de Vector, este volteo a verme con un aspecto serio en su rostro-

-Cazadores-Respondió en seco

—Eh... ¿qué?-Dije

-Son cazadores se especializan en atrapar animales y llevarlos para que otros humanos los vendan a precios muy altos-Dijo

-Eso significa ¿Qué mi padre?-Dije esperando lo peor

-En efecto-Dijo

-¿Tu hermana lo sabe?-Pregunto

-No, aún es muy pequeña para entender eso pero temo que lo descubrirá por si sola-Conteste

Voltee hacia lucy quien parecía más calmada. Caminamos tan sólo habían unos pocos pasos, cuando una serie de ruiditos anunció la repentina aparición, de la nada, unos 15 lobos nos rodearon. Rápidamente Vector se puso enfrente de nosotros formado un escudo

-¿Nombres y de que manada vienen?-Pregunto uno de los lobos que tenía el pelaje gris y un ojo de color ámbar mientras que en su ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz y este estaba nublado

-Yo soy vector ellos son mis hijos Sirius, sarah y lucy y venimos de la manada halcón-Respondió el padre de sarah

-Adelante pueden pasar-Dijo nuevamente el lobo

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un territorio en donde había lobos algunos de ellos reconocí que eran de la manada de mi padre.

-Muy bien niños ustedes quédense aquí, sirius tu estarás a cargo de todo-Dijo vector

-Pero padre y tú que harás-Comento sarah

-Yo tengo que ayudar al grupo de rescate es mi deber, lo siento sarah esta podría ser la última que nos veamos-Dijo abrazándola rápidamente y luego se alejaba

-Sirius-

Sarah se echó sobre mis hombros y rompió a llorar, totalmente aterrado, le di unas palmadas torpes en la cabeza. Al día siguiente su padre no volvió a aparecer así que los tres tuvimos familias adoptivas, tiempo después tanto como su padre y ella se mudaron según fuentes anónimas aseguraban que se habían ido del otro lado del mundo a un parque en Francia. Jamás nos volvimos a ver.

 _ **Bueno eso todo de mi parte lamento si el capítulo lo subí a estas horas pero he estado ocupado con mi últimos exámenes de la universidad lo que me impide escribir, ahora que este en vacaciones estaré mas disponible y publicare los capítulos más seguidos aunque no prometo nada XD, me despido y hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Si podría decirse que si amigo y gracias por tu seguir leyendo la historia, saludos :D


	18. Capitulo 18 Noticia sombría

Bueno después de esos dos capítulos de relleno XD, volvemos con la historia a la normalidad, sin más que decir comencemos.

 _ **Capítulo 18 Noticia sombría**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Desperté al sentir una ausencia de calor en mi pecho, voltee rápidamente y no vi a lucy o a yuki en ninguna parte de la cueva. En eso un fuerte viento entro a mi cueva calándome hasta los huesos. Me postre en la entrada y pude notar que estaba nevando había nieve que llegaba hasta las patas. Una vez más sentí el fuerte viento por lo que regrese adentro y me acosté en el fondo, al poco tiempo, oí unos pasos acercarse cuando pude ver mejor note que era lucy.

-Hola mi amor-Dijo ella sonriendo y se acercó a mí me robándome un beso

Reaccione pero ya era tarde, así que me deje llevar; pasaron unos minutos hasta que ambos nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Me pregunto ella jadeando

-Me siento de maravilla-Le respondí agitado después de aquel beso

De repente escuchamos alguien acercarse, era una loba de pelaje dorado y ojos del mismo color a la que reconocí de inmediato.

-¡Ah! Eres tu kate-Dije

-Mi padre los ha llamado a los dos-Dijo ella con seriedad

Los tres nos pusimos en marcha hasta llegar la cueva alpha. Cuando entramos pude ver a algunos lobos junto a winston, entre ellos estaban Lily, garth, rafael, eve, mi hermana, humphrey, candu, hutch y bruce el cual este último tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y golpes. Kate se sentó a lado de humphrey y luego ambos se dirigieron una mirada extraña. Todos tenían un semblante serio y triste en sus rostros

-¿Ellos son los familiares de sirius?-Pregunto bruce

-Sí, él es su amigo Ame y ella su hermana Lucy-Respondió winston

-Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Comente incrédulo

-No estoy seguro por dónde empezar por lo que iré al grano, sirius ha muerto en batalla-Dijo bruce

Sentí como si un balde de agua cayera sobre mi espalda y como mi cuerpo temblaba. No podría creer lo que había dicho. Voltee a ver a lucy la cual tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…que acabas de decir?-Pregunto lucy

-Sé que esto fue repentino y no los culpo si no me creen pero cuando mi anterior manada los ataco propusimos vengarnos de lo sucedido pero hacer eso era el suicidio, sirius se armó de valor y logramos planificar nuestra venganza lo que teníamos que hacer era explotar una vieja mina y matarlos sin embargo no sé como pero nos descubrieron y bueno sirius dio su vida haciendo explotar la mina junto con el-Respondió bruce secamente

-Tú lo sabias ¿Y lo dejaste ir winston?-Pregunte

-Así es-Contesto el bajando las orejas y cabeza

-¿Por qué se lo permitiste? Creí que éramos tus amigos ¿Por qué demonios lo enviaste a un lugar tan peligroso? Si tan siquiera consultármelo-Dije en voz alta

-Basta Ame-Comento tony

Sin pensarlo salí de la cueva con la nieve hasta los tobillos e inclinando la cabeza contra el viento. Después de alejarme varios metros, me deje caer en suelo, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo, escuchando los latidos acelerados del corazón.

-Sirius, porque tu porque tuviste que morir todo es mi culpa si tan solo lo hubiera sabido-Dije poniendo mis patas en mis ojos y sollozando

-Ame eres tu-Dijo una voz

-¿Quién es?-Pregunte

-Soy yo-Respondió la voz y de unos arbustos salió un lobo de pelaje gris y ojos azules

-Humphrey ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas

-Winston me dijo que hablara contigo-Dijo sentándose junto a mi

-¿Sobre qué?-Le pregunte sin voltearlo a ver

-Sirius siempre estuvo elogiándote, siempre hablo orgullosamente de ti, diciendo que eras como un hermano para él, sirius seguirá observándote incluso ahora desde alguna parte pero no por eso te contengas si quieres llorar solo hazlo-Contesto

-SIRIUS DIO VIDA PARA PROTEGER A LUCY Y A MI ESO NO SIGNFICA QUE ESTE TRISTE POR SU MUERTE LLORO PORQUE ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE UN HEROE-Grite volteándola a ver

-Está bien Ame llorar no te hace más débil pero recuerda esto no estás solo-Dijo abrazándome

 **(Sugerencia: Les recomiendo que pongan esta canción de fondo se llama "Sadness And Sorrow" es para darle más ambiente a esta escena)**

Habían pasado unas horas desde la noticia ahora me encontraba en lo más profundo del territorio en el funeral de sirius junto con lucy, humphrey, kate, winston y lo demás lobos de la manada. Estaba nevando, delante de nosotros había una lápida de rocas con una cruz y en ella tenía tallada a mano el nombre de sirius. Todos tenían las orejas y la cabeza hacia abajo en señal de respeto.

-Porque tuve que pasar porque alguien tan bueno tuvo que morir porque-Pensé

 _ **Flashback**_

Estaba con sirius entrenando, llevábamos practicando desde la madrugada ambos estábamos exhaustos y con varias raspaduras en el cuerpo

-Muy bien una vez-Dijo sirius

-Está bien-Dije dando una patada en la cara pero sirius se agacho y con su mismo peso me tiro al suelo

-Aun eres muy confiado Ame te hace más falta practica-Dijo sirius sonriendo

-Está bien lo entiendo-Dije también sonriendo y levantándome del suelo

¡Anda! sigamos entrenando un poco más y luego iremos a comer-Dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque

 _ **Fin Del Flashback**_

-Ame ¿Porque lo hacen? ¿Porque los demás arriesgan la vida por otros?-Me pregunto lucy

-Bueno cuando alguien se muere es el final su pasado y futuro todos los sueños que llego a tener desaparecen junto con el eso es así aun que muere de manera honorable en el campo de batalla-Le respondí

-Así que es algo obligatorio, lo entiendo pero aun así estoy triste-Dijo ella sollozando

-Imagina lo triste, si su sacrificio hubiera sido en vano-Dije

-Oye te entendí bien no me subestimes-Dijo ella

No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente. Luego voltee hacia la lápida de sirius y me acerque colocando una flor blanca en suelo. Inmediatamente los demás lobos hicieron lo mismo que yo.

-Adiós viejo amigo espero que encuentres la paz en donde quiera que estés-Dije un poco triste

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo como tú o lucy pero sé que fue un buen lobo-Dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí

Me di la vuelta y vi que era mi hermana yuki con una flor en el hocico esta se acercó y coloco la flor en suelo tal como yo.

-Lo hubieras visto el siempre hacia sentir bien a lo demás-Dije

-Lo sé-Dijo ella observando la lapida

 _ **Inicio de Flashback**_

 _ **PoV Yuki**_

Caminaba de regreso a la cueva de Ame, cuando el camino me encontré con uno de sus amigos el cual estaba sentado bajo un árbol.

-Tu eres uno de los amigos de mi hermana, sirius es tu nombre ¿Cierto?-Dije

-Así ese soy yo y que te trae por aquí-Dijo el sonriendo

-Bueno quería convencer que regresara de nuevo conmigo a Japón-Dije

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto

-En efecto-Respondí asintiendo con mi cabeza

En ese momento iba volver a hablar pero un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago me lo impidió. Voltee a ver a sirius el cual sonría a lo que yo me sonroje.

-Veo que tienes hambre-Dijo en tono burlón

-Si-Dije tímidamente

-¡Anda! sígueme te llevare a la zona de alimentación para que comas un poco-Dijo dándose la vuelta

-Está bien-Dije sin mirarlo

Luego ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la zona de alimentación en el camino charlábamos y nos reíamos.

 _ **Fin del flashback y de vuelta con Ame**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Veía como la nieve había parado y un pequeño rayo de sol salió por las nubes iluminando todo a su alrededor de un color amarillo luego se oyeron a los pájaros cantar.

-La nieve se detuvo-Dijo lucy y yuki al unísono

-Lo sé-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro

-¿Te sucede algo Ame?-Pregunto lucy

-Aunque sirius haya muerto, yo sé que una parte del aún sigue dentro de nosotros y eso nos hiso unir más como una familia él debe estar vigilándonos desde allá arriba-Respondí mirando al cielo

Una vez que la nieve había parado todos los lobos regresaron a sus respectivas tareas, yo también hice lo mismo hasta caer la noche en donde regrese de nuevo a cueva recostándome en el fondo. Al poco tiempo llego lucy y yuki, lucy se acurruco junto conmigo y yuki aún más al fondo. Acto seguido lamí la mejilla de lucy y ella hiso lo mismo y después los tres nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo ¿Qué será lo siguiente que pasara con nuestros protagonistas? ¿Lograra lucy y ame recuperarse del todo después de lo de sirius? Para esto y más no olviden dejar de seguir leyendo mi historia; que ya casi llegamos al final, no se preocupen por eso aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos y lamento la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupado con la universidad y todo eso. Bien no olviden dejar su review ya saben que con eso continuo mis historias. Sin más que decir eso es todo de mi parte y hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Gracias por corregirme no me había dado cuenta XD y no te preocupes por tu problema espero lo soluciones, saludos ;)

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Lo dudo en verdad mi amigo pero bueno veamos cómo se pone más adelante, saludos ;D


	19. Capitulo 19 Tras la sombra de sirius

_**Henos aquí con siguiente capítulo y sin más que decir comencemos:**_

 _ **Capítulo 19 Tras la sombre de sirius**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Una vez más en la lúgubre media noche mientras meditaba débil y fatigado afuera de mi cueva. Inclinaba lentamente mi cabeza, habían pasado 2 días del funeral de sirius a pesar de eso parecía semanas. Sirius nos hacía mucha falta a mí y a lucy, en eso escuché unos pasos y pare mis orejas ante el sonido. Note que era yuki quien luego se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa ame ocurre algo malo?-Pregunto

-No es nada solo estoy meditando-Responde

-¿Meditando? Oye ame si tienes algo que contar puedes hacerlo después de todo somos hermanos-Dijo

-Estoy bien yuki no te preocupes-Dije sonriendo levemente

-Te conozco bien para saber que mientes ¡Anda! puedes contarme lo que pasa-Dijo insistiendo

-Bueno si tú insistes lo que pasa es pienso en sirius-Dije

-¿En sirius?-Pregunto

-Sí, antes su muerte me contó que había descubierto un secreto de la manada que intento a asesinar a winston-Respondí

-¿Y qué fue lo que te conto?-Volvió a preguntar

-No lo sé él dijo que me lo contaría mas tarde en un lugar privado pero ahora ya no se puede porque está muerto-Contesto suspirando

-Entonces es posible que él sepa porque esa manada trato de asesinar a winston-Dijo ella en tono misterioso

-Posiblemente-Dije afirmando con mi cabeza

-Debemos descubrir cuál es ese secreto pero ¿Cómo la haremos?-Dijo

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo mañana por el momento debemos ir a dormir hoy fue día bastante ocupado-Dije dándome la vuelta y entrando a la cueva

-Está bien-Dijo ella haciendo mismo

Ambos nos fuimos a dormir, yuki se acostó al fondo de la cueva y yo junto con lucy. Recosté mi cabeza en el suelo y al poco tiempo me quede dormido. Desperté al día siguiente y reanude mis actividades como todos los días hasta el atardecer aún no había descubierto nada pero no me iba a dejar vencido tan fácilmente. Un gruñido en mi estómago me dio la señal de que hora de comida por lo que me dirigí a la zona de alimentación, en el camino me encontré a hutch. Con el mismo semblante de siempre.

-Que hay hutch-Dije sonriendo

-Hola amigo pues aquí vigilando el territorio como siempre-Dijo

-Eso está bien, oye por cierto puedo hacerte una pregunta-Dije un poco serio

-Claro adelante-Dijo el

-¿Tu sabes algo acerca de aquella manada que nos atacó hace una semana?-Pregunte

Hutch se estremeció al oír aquella pregunta pero no comento nada. Los dos no quedamos callados sin decir nada, al poco tiempo del silencio hutch hablo.

-Ame, sabía que estabas echo….bueno de una pasta más dura de lo que winston cree. Me sorprende que preguntes eso pero no puedo responderte ante esa pregunta-Dijo hutch

-De acuerdo no te preocupes lamento haber hecho esa pregunta-Dije sonriendo falsamente

-Está bien suele pasar-Dijo el

Luego ambos seguimos el camino hasta la zona de alimentación en donde había varios lobos ya reunidos comiendo, al llegar cada quien se fue por su lado.

-¿Y bien descubriste algo?-Pregunto yuki

-No y ¿tu?-Respondí

-Tampoco pero sabes algo cada vez que le preguntar a alguien acerca de esa manada se ponen nerviosos como si vieran al mismiso diablo-Dijo yuki

-Lo sé es algo extraño tendremos que seguir averiguando cuál es ese secreto que descubrió sirius-Dije

-De acuerdo y ¿Qué hay de lucy?-Dijo

-¿De qué hablas?-Le pregunte

-Ella sabe de lo que estamos haciendo-Me contesto

-No aún no se lo dicho-Dije

-Se lo dirás-Comento

-Aun no es momento creo que hay esperar un poco por lo menos hasta que asimile lo ocurrido-Dije suspirando y volteándola a ver

-Bien, entonces terminemos de comer y nos vemos dentro de 1 hora en tu cueva-Dijo ella

-Entendido-Dije asintiendo

Después de haber comido todos se fueron a terminas sus tareas como yo había terminado antes tenía el día libre por lo que me propuse averiguar el secreto de sirius. Sin embargo a todos los que les preguntaba evadían la pregunta cambiando de tema pero tarde o temprano averiguaría el secreto.

 **Mientras tanto del lado de yuki**

 **PoV Yuki**

-Lo siento yuki no puedo responderte ese pregunta-Dijo kate

-¡Oh! Vamos creí que éramos amigas, te prometo que no le diré nadie-Dije insistiendo

-Mira solo puedo darte una pista eso es todo ¡Entiendes!-Dijo ella

-Claro-Dije

-Si buscas la verdad pregúntale a un omega-Dijo

-Muy bien creo que ya lo entiendo gracias por tu ayuda kate-Dije

-No es nada-Dijo seriamente

-Bien nos veremos luego yo aún tengo otros asuntos más por arreglar-Dije

Acto seguido comencé alejarme y me dirigí a la cueva de mi hermano para contarle lo que había descubierto. Me había preguntado se él ya sabía algo. Cuando llegue me encontré con el pero no estaba lucy.

-Muy bien ame es hora de la verdad-Dije

-Lo sé pero dime es lo que descubriste y luego yo te diré lo descubrí-Dijo

-Bien, le pregunte a kate acerca de secreto que había descubierto sirius y ella me dijo "Si buscas la verdad pregúntale a un omega"-Dije

-Eso mismo le pregunte a humphrey pero él me dijo lo contrario "Si buscas la verdad pregúntale a un alpha" eso fue todo lo que quiso revelarme-Dijo el

-No llegaremos a nada con esto-Dije rendida

-Creo que tengo una idea-Sugirió

-¿Así cuál?-Pregunte

-Tu solo sígueme-Respondió

-De acuerdo-Dije

 _ **Volviendo de lado de Ame**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Lleve a mi hermana a la cueva de sirius cuando llegamos todo estaba como el día que había desaparecido. Al entrar solo había huesos por doquier y una cama hecha de hojas donde dormía.

-¡Vamos! Debe a ver algo más por aquí-Pensé

-Oye hermano mira lo que encontré-Dijo yuki detrás de mi

-¿Qué es?-Le pregunte

Al acercarme a yuki ella me mostro una especie de caja pequeña de color negra con varios botones que nunca había visto.

-¿Y eso?-Dije

-Esto es una grabadora humana, la usaban mucho en la escuela donde estudiábamos de niños-Dijo ella

-Lo recuerdo, un chico de mi salón tenía una pero funciona-Dije

-Lo averiguaremos-Dijo ella apretando uno de los botones

Al parecer no funcionaba pero al poco tiempo se escuchó un sonido estridente y después varias voces, hasta que se detuvo.

- _Hola, ¿Hola? Uh, aquí sirius, grabando nota de voz número 23. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, veamos, acabo de llegar junto con mi hermana y Ame a la manada de winston si es que se llama así_ _ ***suspiro***_ _espero que aquí encontremos paz, hemos estado en 3 manadas diferentes y en todas a ocurrido un accidente desde el día que llegamos, ahora, eso puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Uh, este chico Ame parece un buen lobo pero creo que oculta algo la verdad no quiero meterme en eso. Uh, ahora, lo importante que ya estamos aquí, veremos qué pasa más adelante, bien creo que dejare esto aquí. Bien, buenas noches-_ Dijo la voz dentro de la grabadora

-Eso es todo-Dije incrédulo

-¡Shhh! Ame-Chisto yuki

- _Uhh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, bueno, aquí sirius con la nota de voz número 27, uh, esta la primera semana en la manada de winston todo parece bien hasta ahora pero comienzo a sospechar que lucy siente algo más que una amistad hacia Ame, ella siempre pasa más tiempo con el que conmigo. Uh, puede que sea solo una suposición, uh, no significa que esté equivocado pero bueno que se le va hacer aunque hay algo que me incomoda parece que la manada de winston oculta algo, hace 2 días durante mis actividades como beta, hutch mi compañero de equipo, se encontró con un lobo que no había visto en mi instancia en la manada, uh, al parecer quería hablar con winston pero hutch se lo impidió parecía nervioso cuando dijo sobre "la ley de los alphas" no sé qué signifique eso pero bueno, uh, tendré que averiguarlo más adelante. Bueno eso todo, buenas noches_ -Continuo la voz

-Ahora sabemos más del secreto que descubrió sirius-Dije

-Lo sé pero hay que dejar termine las notas de voz-Dijo yuki

\- _Hola, ¿Hola? Hey, yo aquí de nuevo con la nota de voz número 32, Uh, bueno, tiempo atrás habla sobre un posible secreto sobre la manada de winston_ _ ***estática***_ _el caso es que ya descubrí ese secreto, según la investigación que hice, antes de nuestra llegada, uh, bueno, había una ley que decía "alphas con alphas y omegas con omegas" creo que tiene ver con los rangos que hay aquí y con el reciente asesinato fallido con winston, según se humphrey y kate son alpha y omega por lo que es posible que esa ley allá sido, uh, retirada para que todos fueran felices *_ _ **se aclara la garganta***_ _eso explica porque esos lobos nos atacaron creo no estaban de acuerdo con eso, uh, cambiando de tema hoy conocí a la hermana de ame, se llama yuki, es muy hermosa me pregunta si…_ _ ***estática***_ _creo que dejaremos esto aquí, mañana será un nuevo día, buenas noches_ -Dijo nuevamente la voz

Después de eso no se volvió a escuchar más esa voz, los siguientes mensajes estaban muy difíciles de entender y la grabadora dejo de funcionar.

-Bueno ahora sabemos el secreto de sirius-Dijo yuki

-Sí, eso parece pero que hay de lucy ¿Se lo decimos?-Dije

-No creo que sea necesario-Dijo una voz fémina

 _ **¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! Eso estuvo extraño no creen ¿De quién será esa voz que escucharon Ame y Yuki? ¿Qué pasara después? Para esto y mas no olviden dejar de leer el fanfic y dejando sus reviews para continuar, bien ahora que estoy de vacaciones entre comillas….tratare de subir los capítulos más seguidos aunque no prometo nada. Bueno de mi parte es todo y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Si ya me había dado cuenta de eso, tratare de corregirlo y bueno aún no sé qué historias escribir pero tenlo por seguro que serán tan buenas como "El legado de Ame" y "Alpha and Omega 6" con la otra historia que dices, pues tampoco lo sé pero bueno veamos cómo se pone más adelante. Saludos ;D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Si lo sé, son errores de dedo XD y bueno pues si trate de hacerlo más triste posible al ser un funeral. Saludos :D


	20. Capitulo 20 Reunión familiar

_**Nuevamente nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo del fanfic, sin más que decir comencemos**_

 _ **Capítulo 20 Reunión familiar**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Terminábamos de escuchar lo que decía la grabadora cuando una voz femenina se hiso presente. Con cuidado ambos volteamos hacia atrás. Era una loba a la cual reconocí inmediatamente.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte a lucy un poco nervioso

-Estaba dando un paseo y lo escuche usando la grabadora de mi hermano-Respondió

-Entonces sabias acerca de esto-Dije

-Algo así aun que no tenía pensé que la había perdido hace meses-Dijo ella suspirando

-Tenemos que decírselo a winston-Dije seriamente

-No creo que sea buena idea-Dijo lucy negando con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunte

-Ya hemos causado bastante problemas desde que llegamos creo lo mejor es no decir nada-Me respondió

-Lucy, ellos fueron la causante de que sirius haya muerto-Dije gruñendo

-Lo sé pero mi hermano me enseño que es mejor evitarse problemas donde no existen-Exclamo

-Está bien tu ganas-Dije rendido

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, así que en silencio salimos de la cueva de sirius y comenzamos a caminar lejos de ahí sin rumbo alguno duramos un tiempo callados hasta que yuki decidió hablar.

-Ame sé que es no es el momento adecuado pero ¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo

-¿De quieres hablar?-Pregunte

-Sobre nuestra madre-Respondió

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-Volví a preguntar

-Bueno, veras cuando supimos lo de tu captura. Nuestra madre se propuso a buscarte y lo logro días después así que nos pusimos en marcha para ir por ti ya que al ser menor de edad no puedo viajar sola en avión y bueno viaje junto con ella hacia aquí hace 2 días fui a visitarla y me dijo que antes de que regresemos de nuevo a Japón quiere verte por última vez-Explico yuki

-No creo que se adecuado verla-Dije seriamente

-Ame ¡Por favor! No lo hagas por ti hazlo por ella-Exigió

-No lo sé yuki-Dije un poco serio

-¡Oh! Vamos hermano no puedes negar que quieres verla tú también después de todo ese tiempo estando aquí-Dijo yuki insistiendo

-De acuerdo lo hare-Dije

-Gracias ¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy?-Sugirió

-Está bien pero primero se lo diré a lucy y winston después nos vemos en los límites de territorio dentro de media hora-Dije

-¡Vale!-Dijo ella

Una vez que yuki despareció de mi viste. Me acerque a lucy hasta quedar hombro con hombro, este volteo a verme.

-Sucede algo amor-Dijo

-Necesito hablar contigo acerca de un asunto-Dije

-¿Sobre qué?-Me pregunto alzando la ceja

-Bueno veras, lo que pasa es mi madre está aquí en Jasper y dentro de unos días regresara a Japón. Y antes de que regrese, me gustaría ir a visitarla una última vez para arreglar algunos asuntos familiares con ella-Respondí

-¿Quieres que valla contigo?-Dijo

-No, está bien amor, esto es algo personal entre mi madre y yo-Aclare

-De acuerdo pero ¿Cuándo te irías y por cuánto tiempo?-Pregunto

-En una hora aproximadamente y solo será un día pero primero tengo que pedirle permiso al señor winston-Respondí

-Está bien solo ten mucho cuidado y nos vemos mañana-Dijo y se despidió con leve roce de labios

-Tenlo por seguro-Dije sonriendo

Luego de haberme despedido de lucy, me dirigí con winston a pedirle permiso aunque al principio se negó termino aceptando. Media hora después me encontré con yuki en el lugar que habíamos acordado. Una vez hecho esto comenzamos a caminar durante 2 horas aproximadamente hasta que llegamos a una pequeña cabaña en lo más profundo del bosque. Yuki se acercó y con su pata rasco la puerta, unos segundos después la puerta mostrando una mujer de mediana edad con el cabello corto, ojos color negro y llevaba puesto un pantalón azul y playera de color amarilla. Inmediatamente la mujer se echó sobre mi hombro abrazándome con firmeza. El calor maternal que emanaba me sentir tibio por dentro, había pasado un largo desde que no sentía algo como. Sin pensarlo respondí al abrazo y duramos así durante unos minutos.

-Ame…Estas vivo ¿Cuánto tiempo?-Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Sentí pena por mi madre ¿Cómo puede haberla preocupado? ¿Cómo me había sido tan estúpido? Ahora veía y entendía lo que mi hermana decía. Nos separamos del abrazo y los tres entramos a la cabaña era un lugar bastante agradable había una mesa en el centro con 4 sillas, un sillón al viejo y raído, una caldera junto con una ventana, cerca de puerta estaba un librero con algunos fotos mía y de mi hermana cuando éramos más jóvenes, en una esquina había 3 sacos de dormir y uno de ellos estaba un chico sentado de pelo erizado y largo con ojos de color negro, un short marrón y una playera roja tenía en una mano una manzana medio comer. Este último me dirigió una mirada extraña. A un lado suyo había una maceta con una planta y detrás otro sillón un poco más presentable. La mitad el piso estaba alfombrado y la otra mitad era de madera. Yuki volteo a verme y asintió con cabeza. Ambos cerramos nuestros ojos concentrándonos y volvimos a nuestra forma humana aun que había un pequeño problema los dos estábamos desnudos.

-¡Oh! Como pude ser tan torpe, Sogei puedes hacerme el favor de prestarle un poco de ropa a Ame-Dijo mi madre al chico que estaba sentado

-Está bien-Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose una mochila que estaba a unos cuantos metros

-¿Entonces es aquí donde se hospedan?-Les pregunte

-Si, tal vez no sea lo mejor que hayas visto pero es lo único que pudimos conseguir-Respondió mi madre

-No importa, es mucho mejor que la cueva en donde me hospedo-Dije sonriendo

-Toma, ponte esto tal vez te quede un poco grande-Comento el chico lanzándome un pantalón y una playera de color gris

-Gracias-Dije

-Asi que ¿Cómo has estado Ame?-Dijo mi madre

-Todo ha salido de maravilla aunque al principio me fue difícil acostumbrarme al cambio de horario pero todo fue cuestión de práctica. Por primera vez convivo con lobos y eso me pone muy feliz además es una manda muy grande-Explique poniéndome el pantalón

-Y ya no piensas volver a Japón-Dijo mi madre

-No lo creo-Dije con firmeza

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto un poco triste

-Es porque Ame tiene a alguien especial en esa manada-Dijo yuki riéndose

-Cállate hermana-Dije sonrojándome

-Buen punto yuki, así que ya tienes novia ¿Verdad Ame?-Dijo mi madre sonriendo

-MAMA-Grite sonrojándome aún más

-De acuerdo si no quieres decírmelo está bien pero luego hablare contigo jovencito-Dijo mi madre

Suspire y voltee mi mirada hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo. Mi madre, yuki y sogei se limitaran a reírse de mi cara roja.

-Muy bien, creo que le prepare un té estaré listo en uno minutos-Dijo mi madre yéndose a la cocina

Una vez que el té estaba listo nos dispusimos a sentarnos cada quien en un silla, al principio me pareció un poco raro porque en Japón no usábamos silla y nos sentábamos en el suelo. Cada quien tomo una taza y bebimos todo el té hasta vaciar la tetera. Finalmente nos pusimos a charlar hasta el anochecer.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a la cama hoy fue un día bastante pesado-Nos dijo mi madre

-Está bien-Dijimos los tres al unísono

-¡Oh! Lo siento ame creo que olvidamos que te hospedarías con nosotros y ya no hay otro saco de dormir-Comento yuki

-No se preocupen dormiré en algún sillón-Dije

-Si quieres yo me quedo en sillón y tú en mi saco-Sugirió sogei

-La verdad estoy bien así-Dije negando con mi cabeza

-¿Seguro? Los sillones son incomodos-Dijo yuki

-Por supuesto-Dije

-De acuerdo-Dijo ella

Me acosté en el sillón recargándome mi cabeza sobre mi hombro mirando hacia techo y me quede pensando en lucy y la manada.

¿Entonces cuando piensan regresar?-Susurre

-Nos quedaremos dos días más y luego volvemos a Japón-Dijo mi madre

-Sera una lástima su partida-Dije un poco triste

-Pero siempre podrás visitarnos cuando quieras-Dijo mi madre

-Lo tendré en mente-Dije bostezando

-Solo procura cuidarte ¡Entendido ame!-Dijo yuki

-Lo hare aunque no prometo nada-Dije

-Muy bien, la charla termino apagare las luces es unos minutos y quiero a todos ya con los ojos cerrados-Dijo mi madre

Desperté al día siguiente muy temprano como es de costumbre y salí con cuidado de la cabaña sin despertar a nadie y me senté en silla que estaba del lado de la muerta mirando hacia las montañas observando como el sol salía. Pasaron unos minutos cuando capte dos puntos negros el cielo que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Cuando tuve mejor visión note que eran dos aves las cuales reconocí inmediatamente

 _ **Bueno dejare hasta aquí el capítulo, sé que no tuvo mucho texto pero estoy un poco escaso de imaginación pero prometo que siguiente capítulo tendrá más dialogo ¿Quién serán esas dos avez que reconoció Ame? ¿Qué es lo querrán? ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? Para esto y más no olviden seguir leyendo el fanfic y dejando sus reviews. Me despido deseándoles un bonito día, tarde o noche se cual se la hora que este leyendo el capítulo. Hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ De eso se trata mi amigo y gracias por tu review, saludos :D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Ja ja si son cosas de la vida, dijo no? Y creo que deberían contrate de adivinado porque has acertado a casi todo, saludos ;)


	21. Capitulo 21 El mundo conocerá el dolor

_**Nuevamente nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo y antes de comenzar confieso que este capítulo tiene un poco de Gore y malas palabras, se recomienda discreción del espectador y sin más que decir comencemos**_

 _ **Capítulo 21 El Mundo Conocerá El Dolor**_

 _ **PoV Lobo Desconocido**_

Hare que esos tontos de la manada este y oeste paguen todos pecados y cuando me estén suplicando piedad, los degollare en frente de todos. Muy pronto cobrare mi venganza en contra de Winston y Tony. Pero no hare esto solo he juntado a 5 de mis mejores hombres para ejecutar mi plan con más facilidad. Ahora me encontraba cerca de los límites del territorio de la manada oeste sumado en mis pensamientos hasta que fui interrumpido.

-Señor, puedo hacerle una pregunta-Dijo uno de los lobos que me acompañaba

-De acuerdo, adelante-Dije seriamente

-¿Qué haremos cuando llegamos a la manda oeste?-Pregunto

-No hace falta preguntar eso porque ya sabes la respuestas-Dije serio

-Y qué hay de winston y tony-Dijo

-Yo me encargare de hacerlos sufrir-Comente con una mirada asesina

-Esa idea me gusta, señor-Dijo el lobo con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Después de eso seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a los territorios de la manada oeste y luego le hice la señal a mis compañeros para que se separaran y lográramos tomar más terreno tal como el famoso dicho de Julio Cesar "Divide y conquistaras".

 _ **Mientras tanto del otro lado de los territorios**_

 _ **PoV Hutch**_

Estaba vigilando los territorios junto con Candu y Rafael, todo estaba bien hasta que nos topamos con un lobo de pelaje oscuro y ojos verdes. Los tres comenzamos a seguirlo sigilosamente por un tiempo hasta que se adentró más al bosque y lo perdimos.

-¿Dónde está?-Pregunte

-No lo sé estaba aquí hace solo un momento-Respondió candu

-Esto es extraño es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire-Comento rafael volteando a todos lados

-Tenemos que buscarlo y cogerlo-Ordene

-No creo eso funciono-Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros

Los tres volteamos inmediatamente hacia aquella voz y vimos al mismo lobo que seguíamos hace rato. Hice una señal a rafael y hutch para que lo rodearan. Este solo se limitó a quedarse ahí y observarnos.

-Muy bien podemos resolver esto por las buenas o por las malas-Dije con tono demandante

-Tres contra uno, bueno acepto el reto-Dijo el lobo sonriendo y poniéndose en posición de defensa

-Como quieras, adelante Candu-Dije

Acto seguido Candu se lanzó sobre el lobo pero este logro esquivarlo con facilidad y lo tomo del cuello poniendo el suelo mientas con su pata lo agarró del brazo doblándolo hasta que se escuchó un crujido haciendo que Candu gritara del dolor. Rafael y yo supimos que significaba eso, mire como el caía en suelo inconsciente. Una furia se apodero de mí y estaba a punto de atacar al lobo pero rafael se adelantó y trato de embestirlo sin embargo fue inútil. El lobo anticipo su movimiento y logro sujetarlo de cola y le dio varias vueltas hasta que lo soltó haciendo que rafael se estrellara en un tronco de árbol quedándose inconsciente.

-Oh mierda-Susurre

-Por lo que veo solo quedas tu-Dijo el lobo bromeando

-Créeme soy mucho mejor que mis compañeros-Dije

-En serio eso crees tú y cuantos más-Dijo sonriendo

-No te dejare que te salgas con la tuya-Dije enojado y poniéndome en posición de ataque

-Muy bien veamos cuanto duras contra el grandioso Nightmare-Dijo el lobo

-Asi que ese es su nombre-Pensé

La batalla empieza corriendo yo hacia nightmare tratando de taclearlo pero éste lo bloquea con mucha facilidad, luego trato de darle un codazo pero él se hace a un lado. En ese momento giro sobre mi propio eje y tomo desprevenido a nightmare dándole un zarpazo en la cara. Nightmare lo esquiva por muy poco y luego este aleja unos cuantos metros y veo que su mentón corre un poco de sangre. Después, nightmare lo nota y se limpia la sangre con la lengua, algo muy asqueroso desde mi punto de vista. Vuelvo a correr hacia nightmare tratando de tomarlo del cuello sin embargo él se hace a un lado y me da un fuerte codazo en la espalda derribándome en el suelo y causándome un fuerte dolor que me impidió moverme. Veo como nightmare se me acerca y me da un golpe en la nuca haciendo que todo se ponga negro.

 _ **Del otro lado cerca de montaña del aullido**_

 _ **PoV Garth**_

Estaba pasando tiempo con Lily después de un arduo día de tareas como alpha. Ambos disfrutábamos de la compañía mutua y todo estaba bien hasta sentí peligro e inmediatamente empuje a Lily hacia un lado. Uno segundos un puñal salió detrás nuestro clavándose en suelo.

-Pero que te pasa garth-Dijo Lily un poco enojada

-Acaso no lo viste venir amor-Dije señalándole con mi cabeza el puñal clavado en el suelo

-¿De dónde vino?-Pregunto asustada

-De atrás de nosotros-Dije dándome la vuelta

-Yo no veo nada-Dijo haciendo lo mismo

-Yo sé lo que vi-Dije

-Tu novio tiene razón niña-Comento una voz

-¿Dónde te escondes canalla?-Pregunte enojado

En eso de unos arbustos salió un lobo de pelaje blanco y ojos ámbar, en su cintura tenía una especie de cinturón humano y de cado lado portaba 3 fundas con puñales. Uno de ellos no estaba así que adivine que era el que había lanzado. El lobo sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-¿Quién eres?-Dije

-Mi nombre no importa sino lo que hare con ustedes-Dijo el lobo

-Lily, escúchame con atención, quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas y no voltees no importa pase lo que pase-Dije

-Pero garth ¿Tu que harás?-Pregunto Lily

-Tu solo obedece-Respondí

-Está bien solo cuídate-Dijo Lily lamiendo mi mejilla y alejándose

-Que lastima tu noviecita que no estará cuando te vea destripado-Dijo el lobo riéndose

-No, ella huyo para que no viera como hago garras tu cara y bien cuál es tu nombre-Dije

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?-Pregunto el lobo

-Solo quiero memorizar tu nombre cuando quedes 4 metros sobre la tierra-Dije bromeando

-Bueno si tanto lo deseas saber, mi nombre es Krauser-Dijo el lobo tomando otro sus puñales y lanzándomelo

Logre esquivar su puñal fácilmente, luego me lance sobre el tomándolo del cuello y lanzándolo contra un tronco. Krauser se estremeció un poco y me ataco. Pero yo logre bloquearlo y lo taclee en suelo poniendo tomo mi peso sobre. El solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Peleas muy bien para ser un caribú-Dijo krauser

-Tu cumplido es muy lindo pero no bateo para ese lado-Dije sonriendo

-Pero aun así no es suficiente-Dijo el lobo

En dos por tres krauser se dio vuelta y me tiro al suelo. Luego este me dio una patada en las costillas y me tomo por el cuello lanzándome a unos cuantos metros. Trate levantarme pero cuando lo hice. Krauser clavo uno de sus puñales en mi pata izquierda.

-¡OH MIERDA!-Grite

-Muy bien ahora respóndeme ¿Dónde está winston?-Pregunto

-Vete a la mierda-Dije

-Cuidado con esa boquita o puedes perder tu cabeza-Dijo el

-Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría-Dije

-Que lastima bueno si eso quieres-Dijo suspirando

Sin pensarlo krauser tomo otro de sus puñales y lo clavo en mi pata derecha. Causándome mucho dolor haciendo que gritara fuertemente. Ambos patas me dolían pero aun así no revelaría nada.

-Y bien vas a responderme recuerda que aún me quedan 4 puñales-Dijo krauser

-Porque no te metes tus palabras por donde te brilla el sol-Dije

-¡Oh! Vamos no hace falta amenazar solo dime ¿Dónde está winston?-Pregunto nuevamente

-Con todo respeto pero chúpame las pelotas-Dije

-Yo no quiero llegar a esto pero tú me obligaste-Dijo el

Nuevamente krauser agarro otro de sus puñales y me lo clavo en la espalda haciendo que gritara mucho más fuerte. Sin embargo a pesar del dolor aun no diré nada.

-Estas colmando mi paciencia, dime ¿Dónde está winston?-Dijo

-Jamás te lo diré albino color de semen-Dije

-De acuerdo entonces tendré que hacer esto-Dijo y tomo uno de puñales y me coloco en el cuello

-Matándome no llegaras a nada-Dije

-No te matare o no, te mantendré con vida para que pagues tus pecados-Dijo

Luego krauser tomo su quinto puñal y me lo clavo en pata trasera izquierda. Poco a poco mi visión se fue nublando y solo pude ver como un charco de sangre machaba mi pelaje y unos segundos después quede incociente.

 _ **Mientras tanto cerca de la cueva de Kate y humphrey**_

Humphrey y yo jugábamos como si fuéramos amigos, me encanta llevar estas tipos de relaciones. Cuando en eso se me ocurrió una idea.

-Muy bien kate ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?-Pregunto

-Me parece que tengo una idea-Respondí

-Asi cual-Dijo

-Qué te parece si tú y yo…-Dije susurrándole en el oído

-Me gusta como piensas-Dijo sonriendo

-Entonces ven por tu premio mi omega-Dije guiñándole el ojo y caminando a unos arbustos

Pasados unos minutos humphrey no me siguió al que me preocupo, en eso escuche un silbido rasgando el aire. Decidí acercarme para comprobar lo que pasaba, cuando lo dice me quede estupefacta.

-Ahora te voy preguntar ¿Dónde está winston?-Dijo un lobo de pelaje oscuro y azul que tenía a humphrey recargado en un árbol mientras con su brazo lo tenía sujetado del cuello

-Jamás te lo diré-Dijo humphrey

-Debo hacer algo o lo matara-Pensé

-Te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Dónde está winston?-Dijo el lobo apretando más el cuello de humphrey

-Jodete-Dijo humphrey casi sin aire

-Es ahora o nunca-Susurre

-Yo no creo sea buena idea querida-Dijo una voz detrás de mí

Cuando voltee vi a una loba de pelaje dorado y rojizo quien me acertó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que hizo que cayera al suelo. Luego esta me tomo del cuello y me arrastro fuera de mi escondite después me lanzo hacia donde estaba humphrey.

-¡Humphrey!-Dije asustada acercándome a el

-H…hola pre…preciosa-Dijo humphrey

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunte furiosa

-Si tanto lo deseas saber yo soy Ice-Respondió el lobo

-Y yo Fire breath-Dijo la loba

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?-Volví a preguntar

-¡Oh! Eso querida no es te incumbencia-Contesto fire breath-

 _ **Del otro lado con winston y tony**_

 _ **PoV Winston**_

Estaba pasando un buen momento con mi amigo tony, ambos jugábamos un deporte extraño que nos habían enseñado Marcel y Paddy se llamaba golf, hasta ahora todo iba bien. Yo iba ganando por 3 puntos

-Parece que esto es divertido ¡Verdad tony!-Dijo bromeando

-Si eso parece-Dijo el con palo de golf

-No te enojes recuerda hay que ser lo importante no es ganar sino divertirse-Dije

-Ya lo sé-Dijo un poco serio

Me reí el cometario de tony. Cuando en eso se escucharon unos ruidos extraños provenientes de unos arbustos, los volteamos y vimos lo peor. Eran 5 lobos que no había visto estos llevaban arrastrando a 6 lobos bastante golpeados y lastimados, esos lobos eran Humphrey, mi hija Kate, mi otra hija menor Lily, Rafael, Hutch y Candu.

-Anda mi madre-Dijo tony

-¿Quién son ustedes?-Dije con tono demandante

-Acaso ya no me recuerdas winston-Respondió uno de los lobos el cual reconocí

-Salazar-Dije incrédulo

-Muy bien 10 puntos para el viejo-Dijo salazar

-Pero como ustedes deberían estar…-Dije hasta que fue interrumpido

-Muertos, eso pensaste viejo tonto-Dijo salazar

-Eres un hijo de perra-Comento tony lanzándome sobre salazar

Los intentos de tony fueron inútiles pues de la nada salió un lobo tacleándolo haciendo que tony rodara varios metros sobre el suelo. Este lobo tenía a Garth el cual tenía varios puñales clavados en el cuerpo.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca, no lo cree señor-Dijo el lobo

-Y mucho por cierto buen trabajo atrapando al alce, krauser-Dijo salazar elogiando al lobo

-Gracias señor-Dijo el

-Si uno de ustedes se mueve su amiguito el alce morirá-Dijo krauser burlándose

-Canalla-Dijo tony levantándose y listo para atacar de nuevo

-¡No! Espera tony, yo me encargare-Dije

-Asi que el viejo tonto quiere pelea-Dijo salazar

-Te prepongo un trato salazar-Sugerí

-¿Asi cuál?-Pregunto

-Una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo el ganador se queda con todo y el perdedor morirá-Respondí

-Me gusta tu idea viejo, acepto-Dijo salazar poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Esto será como un juego de cachorros-Dije poniéndome también posición de ataque

 _ **¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAN! Eso estuvo extraño y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo ¿Qué pasara con nuestros protagonistas? ¿Quién ganara la pelea? ¿Lograra la manada salvarse de esto? Para esto y mas no olviden seguir leyendo mi fanfic que ya casi se acaba. Por cierto este capítulo ocurre durante la instancia de Ame con su padre es por eso que no apareció este capítulo. Sin más que decir me despido y hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Ja ja si, eso yo pensé cuando escribía el capítulo pero bueno la realidad supera la ficción ok no :P, pero bueno que se la va hacer, saludos :D

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Gracias y si fue un poco simple pero bueno este capítulo tuvo un poco mas de dialogo o algo así, saludos ;)


	22. Capitulo 22 Ame Vs Los Renegados

_**Nuevamente nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo, sin más que decir comencemos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 22 Ame vs Los Renegados**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Corría lo más rápido que mi patas me permitían detrás de mí iba Yuki siguiendo mis pasos. Mis huellas eran marcadas en la nieve. Seguía el rastro que había dejado con anterioridad pero con la nieve cayendo me era muy difícil detectarlo.

-¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a la manada?-Pregunto yuki

-Primero rescatar a nuestros amigos y después yo me encargare de salazar y sus hombres-Respondí

-Pero ellos son 5 y tú solo eres uno, será un suicidio-Dijo

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso-Dije sonriendo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Volvió a preguntar

-Antes de que sirius falleciera el me entreno como un beta elite pero fingiendo que era un beta común y corriente todo bajo secreto el único que sabía de esto era winston aunque al principio se negó termino aceptando, este rango muy pocos ha sido visto de hecho solo se puede haber uno cada 40 años-Explique

-Y ¿Cuál es la diferencia ente un beta y un beta elite?-Dijo

-Un beta normal es aquel que está a cargo de la manda si algo le pasara a Alpha además que superior de los omegas y los betas elites no solo son superiores a los omegas sino también a los betas normales y a los alphas también protegen a su manada de amenazas extraordinarias, realizan misiones de alto riesgo en territorio enemigo y son entrenados bajo un arduo entrenamiento mediante muy thai un arte marcial usada por los humanos-Conteste

-Entonces eres un beta elite-Dijo

-Algo así-Dije

-Eso lobos son muy peligrosos crees que lucy este bien-Dijo

-Ella puede cuidarse sola pero preocupa que no sea asi-Dije

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la manada?-Me pregunto

-Estaremos ahí en 4 minutos-Le respondí

-Como lo sabes-Dijo

-Eso es uno de mis secretos-Dije

Seguimos corriendo hacia la manada. Faltaban solo dos minutos para llegar sin embargo no podía dejar de preocuparme por mis amigos en especial por Lucy. Pasados unos segundos capte un olor el cual reconocí.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la manada oeste**_

 _ **PoV Eve**_

No podía evitar como ese estúpido lobo llamado salazar golpeaba a mi marido. Lo tenía entre las cuerdas, salazar tenia a winston en suelo y él estaba encima del mientras empezaba a darle numerosos golpes en la cara hasta dejarle muchos moretones y un poco de sangre en la boca. Quería intervenir pero winston me dijo que no lo hiciera sin importar lo que pasara

-Viejo tonto-Dijo salazar acertándole un duro golpe en la mandíbula

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Pregunto winston casi sin voz

-Lo veras más adelante-Respondió salazar alzando su brazo y a punto de darle el golpe final

-¿Q-Que esto? Como pudo pasar esto ¡Que, alguien haga algo!-Dije cerrando mis ojos esperando lo peor

Pasado uno 3 minutos con los ojos cerrados, se comenzó a escuchar dos voces las cuales reconocí. Abrí mis ojos y vi que era Ame y su hermana yuki, delante de ellos estaba salazar con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda parecía enojado. Winston estaba atrás de ellos bastante golpeado y lastimado. Todos los lobos presentes incluyéndome estábamos boquiabiertos.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir deja en paz a winston tu problema es ahora conmigo-Dijo Ame

-Y qué piensas hacer un simple beta contra 5 de nosotros-Comento salazar sonriendo maquiavélicamente

-No me subestimes-Dijo ame

-Ame ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que necesitábamos ayuda?-Le pregunte

-Porque me lo conto un pajarito-Respondió Ame tranquilamente

 _ **Flashback De Ame**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Me encontraba sentado en una silla fuera de la cabaña donde se hospedaba mi madre. Todo estaba transcurriendo bien hasta que en el cielo aparecieron dos puntos negros, cuando se fueron acercando supe quiénes eran.

-Marcel, Paddy ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?-Pregunte

-Bonjour monsieur Ame tenemos un ligero problema con nuestra manada, verdad paddy-Respondió Marcel con su acento francés y aterrizando en la nieve

-Asi es señor un problema enorme-Comento paddy

-Un problema gigantesco monsieur ame-Dijo marcel

-Yo diría inmenso señor-Dijo paddy

Las dos aves comenzaran a hablar entre si ignorándome de que estaba ahí. Después unos segundos me desespere y decidí hablar.

-Oigan dejen de discutir y díganme que pasa-Dije interrumpiéndolos

-Excuse me monsieur ame no fue nuestra intención-Dijo marcel

-¿Y bien?-Pregunte

-Recuerdas a ese lobo llamado salazar-Dijo paddy

-Si ¿Por?-Dije

-Él ha vuelto monsieur ame-Comento marcel

-¿Qué?-Dije incrédulo

-Tal como escuchaste ame él está vivo y ahora está en busca de venganza-Dijo paddy

-¡Santa mierda! Creo que tengo que ir allá marcel, paddy espérenme aquí tengo que hacer algo rápido-Dije entrando a la cabaña

 _ **Fin del flashback de vuelta a la realidad con Ame**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso-Explique

-Entiendo pero no importa, te matare y luego seguirán tus amigos-Dijo salazar burlándose

-Yo no lo creo-Dije poniéndome en posición de defensa

Estaba a punto de atacar a salazar cuando de la nada fui abordado por una mancha gris quien me derribo en suelo. Cuando tuve mejor visión note que era Lucy.

-Lucy-Dije felizmente

-Ame, pensé que no volvería a verte-Dijo frotándose conmigo

-Lo mismo pensé pero crees que podrías bajarte me cuesta respirar contigo arriba de mi-Dije sonriendo

-¡Oh! Lo siento-Dijo ruborizada y bajándose de mi

-Veo que han estado en aprietos desde que me fui-Dije serio

-Ni que lo digas-Comento una voz casi débil la cual reconocí

-¡Winston! Creo que no te fue tan bien ¿Verdad?-Dije un poco bromista

-Me fue como de feria-Dijo winston tosiendo un poco de sangre

-Muy bien entonces déjenme todo esto en mis patas-Dije

-Ame, antes de que pelees hay algo que debo decirte-Dijo lucy tímidamente

-¿De qué se trata?-Pregunte

-¡Eh!...sucede que, estoy embarazada de ti, seremos padres dentro 2 meses y medio-Contesto lucy tímidamente y con las orejas agachadas, sus ojos azules me guiaron hasta su vientre en donde había un pequeño bulto

-¿Lo dices enserio?-Pregunte aun confundido

Lucy se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, sin pensarlo corría hacia ella y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas era difícil explicar tanta felicidad. Todos los lobos aullaron y aplaudieron alegres. Duramos hacia solo unos segundos ya que fuimos interrumpidos

-¡Aww! Que tierno, yo odio lo tierno-Dijo salazar

-Bien ya me colmaste la paciencia acabare contigo en un santiamén-Dije rompiendo el abrazo y poniéndome de ataque

-Eso lo veremos primero-Dijo salazar y luego dio un fuerte aullido

De la nada salió 5 lobos, cada uno tenía una mirada asesina en su rostro. Estos se colocaron a cado lado de salazar y se pusieron en posición de ataque mirándome.

-6 contra uno bueno acepto el reto-Dije burlándome

-Veamos cuanto te dura ese sentido de humor, ahora nightmare-Dijo salazar a uno de los lobos que estaba a su derecha

La batalla comienza con nightmare corriendo hacia mí tratando de darme con su zarpa o garra, pero yo la esquivo y tomando que este estaba desprevenido, giro sobre mi propio eje y le doy una patada giratoria haciendo que esta callera el suelo. Rápidamente le doy un codazo en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

-Eso fue pan comido-Dije sonriendo

-Hijo de perra-Gruño salazar

-Si no se van de aquí terminaras como su amigo-Dije señalando a nightmare

-Eso crees, Ice y fire breath ya saben que hacer-Ordeno salazar

Ambos lobos comienzan a acercarse confiadamente y luego tratan de darme un golpe, un codazo y una patada, pero logro agacharme con facilidad. Después los tomo a cada uno de la cabeza y los jalo hacia adelante haciendo que se den un cabezazo uno con el otro, aunque estos se vuelven a poner en pie enseguida con sus frentes sangrando. Estos gruñen y vuelven atacarme, el primero en acercarse es Ice quien trata de morderme el cuello sin embargo logro tomarlo del brazo y con todo mi fuerza le doy vuelta tirándolo al suelo, finalmente lo golpeo levemente en su tráquea. Fire breath se detiene al ver a su compañero noqueado y luego esta corre hacia mí tratando de taclearme pero logro atraparla con ambos brazos y me paro en dos patos cayendo automáticamente de espaldas en suelo y esta pierde la conciencia.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?-Pregunte

-Yo lo hare-Respondió un lobo del lado izquierdo de salazar el cual tenía un cinturón con puñales en su costados

-Muy bien krauser hazlo sufrir-Dijo salazar

-Sera un placer señor-Comento

En eso krauser toma y uno de sus puñales y lo lanza hacia mí pero logro hacerme a un lado esquivándolo rozando mi brazo, luego veo como de este comienza a sangrar un poco y noto que era un pequeña herida. Krauser toma otro puñal y se me acerca corriendo tratando de cortarme pero logro tomarlo de su pata en donde tenía el puñal. Me vuelvo a parar en dos patas y le doy varias patadas en la cara de krauser, esta suelta el puñal y retrocede. Gruñendo toma su 3 puñal y me lo lanza pero logro interceptarlo con el que otro que le había quitado. Este se enfurece y corre hacia mi tratando de darme con su ultimo puñal sin embargo me agacho y le doy un fuerte golpe en el vientre haciendo que también quede inconsciente.

-Y bien, eso es todo-Dije

Sin pensarlo uno de los últimos lobos que acompaña a salazar. Corre hacia mí y me taclea tirándome al suelo. En eso con mis patas traseras lo sujeto de la cintura y le doy la vuelta haciendo que cambiemos de lugar. Finalmente le doy dos golpes uno en la cara y otro el hocico, noqueándolo.

-Danzas bien, tu amigo sirius te entreno bien-Dijo salazar

-No vuelvas a decir su nombre de tu sucia boca-Dije enojado

-Muy bien seré quien yo me encargue de ti ¿Alguna pregunta?-Dijo

-Si solo una-Dije con firmeza

 _ **Bien hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, lamento si lo dejo con la tensión pero bueno de se trata ¿Qué es lo siguiente que pasara? ¿Quién ganara la pelea? ¿Qué es lo que preguntara Ame? Para esto y más no olviden seguir leyendo el fanfic y dejando su reviews. Hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Pues de eso trata amigo XD, gracias por tu reviews, saludos :D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Yo no lo creo XD y bueno parece que sigues adivinando lo que pasara. Lo sabia tu vienes del futuro ok no :P , saludos ;)


	23. Capitulo 23 Batalla Final

_**Henos aquí con el penúltimo capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que lo que disfruten y bueno trate de hacer una pelea sin exagerar tanto en los movimientos, tampoco quiero se conviertan en súper saiyayin y vuelen XD, bien sin más que decir comencemos**_

 _ **Capítulo 23 Batalla Final**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Estaba tomando mi segundo después de estar peleando con Salazar. Era bastante bueno y era muy difícil acertarle un golpe, cada vez que trata de golpearlo este lo esquivaba o lo detenía ambos estábamos golpeados y teníamos algunas heridas menores. Pero ninguno de los dos se dejaría vencer tan fácil por el otro.

-Y bien cuál es tu pregunta que tienes-Dijo salazar jadeando

-¿Cómo es posible que sobreviviste a esa explosión?-Le pregunte

-¡Oh! Eso bueno si tanto lo deseas saber-Me respondió

 _ **Flashback De Salazar**_

 _ **PoV Salazar**_

Desperté con fuerte zumbido en mis oídos que me ensordecía, cuando tuve mejor visión note que estaba bajo varios escombros. Con cuidado salí de ellos, todo el lugar estaba destruido había muchas llamas, pedazos de roca y lobos muertos hechos picadillo. En eso escuche una voz.

-Por favor que alguien me ayude-Dijo la voz

-¿Quién está ahí?-Pregunte

-Salazar eres tú, soy yo nightmare-Respondió la voz

-¿En dónde estás?-Dije

-Cerca de la entrada-Dijo la voz

-Espera ya voy-Dije comenzando acercarme

-Apresúrate ¡oh! Será aplastado-Dijo

-No seas llorón, ya dije que voy-Dije un poco molesto y camine hasta que me lo tope debajo de unos maderas

-Al fin llegas-Dijo tosiendo

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunte quitando las maderas

-Eso creo-Dijo

-Todos esta muertos y nosotros vivos-Dije

-Lo sé no estoy ciego-Dijo burlándose un poco

-Y bien creo somos los únicos sobrevivientes-Comente

-Posiblemente pero es mejor buscar-Dijo levantándose

-De acuerdo tú busca por la izquierda y yo por la derecha-Sugerí

-Está bien-Dijo

Camine en busca de sobrevivientes pero tuve suerte no había mucho. Solo un montón de escombros y lobos muertos. Habían pasado casi 5 minutos desde la búsqueda. Me estaba rindiendo hasta que escuche un par de gemidos. Me dirigía hacia donde había escuchado los gemidos y vi que era Ice y su hermana Fire Breath.

-¡Oh! Eres tú-Dijo ice

-Si soy yo-Dije

-Creí que habías muerto-Dijo fire breath

-Por un momento eso pensé pero que aún no fue mi turno-Dije

-¿Somos los únicos?-Pregunto ice

-No también esta nightmare-Respondí

-Bien ¿Y ahora qué?-Dijo fire breath

-Buscaremos venganza-Dije secamente

-Me gusta tu idea pero somos solo 4 contra 52 lobos de la manada enemiga-Dijo ice

-No pierdas la esperanza además tengo un plan-Dije

-¿Asi cuál?-Pregunto ice

Les conté el plan a los dos, al poco tiempo llego nightmare con otro sobreviviente el cual se llamaba William. Una vez que todos estábamos reunidos nos dispusimos a salir de ahí. Pero en el camino nos encontramos con alguien que no esperábamos.

-Ese el cuerpo de ese lobo que nos atacó-Comento nightmare

-Lo sé-Dije acercándome

-¿Y qué aremos con él?-Pregunto nightmare

-Desháganse de él, no lo quiero volver a ver-Respondí pateando el cuerpo sin vida de sirius

-Sí, señor-Dijo ice asintiendo con la cabeza

Una vez que salimos de la cueva, vimos muchos árboles arrancados de sus raíces, pedazos de roca de diferentes tamaños, cuerpos sin vida de lobos, entre otras cosas. Seguimos caminando hasta que nos encontramos con un con un lobo que aún estaba vivo.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunte

-Soy yo señor, krauser-Respondió el lobo

-Krauser ¡eh! Me sorprende que estés con vida-Dije

-Lo mismo dijo yo de usted señor, pero que dígame ¿Qué paso aquí? En cuanto escuche la explosión corrí hacia acá-Dijo krauser

-Es una larga historia-Comente

 _ **Fin Del Flashback De Vuelta Con Ame**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

-Y eso fue más o menos lo que paso-Dijo salazar

-Con que te gusta patear cuerpos sin vida, que poca educación te enseño tu padre-Dije enojado

-El causo todo esto-Dijo salazar

-No, fue winston-Dije fríamente

-POR SU CULPA TODOS MIS COMPAÑEROS MURIERON APLASTADOS-Grito

-Y YO PERDI A MI MEJOR AMIGO Y LUCY A SU HERMANA-Grite también

-Y aun si quieres proteger a ese lobo-Dijo

-Si así es-Afirme

-Bien como quieras-Dijo poniéndose en posición de defensa.

La batalla comienza, conmigo, corriendo rápidamente contra salazar recibiéndolo con golpes, que este esquiva. Los dos nos detenemos, en eso pateo a salazar, pero éste detiene la patada y me da un golpe, que logró esquivar con facilidad. Rápidamente nos separamos y nos miramos uno al otro. La pelea se reanuda con varios puñetazos de salazar, sin embargo logro esquivarlos sin problemas, luego, salazar me da una patada, pero bloqueo el ataque con su brazo. Después, dos damos varias combinaciones de puñetazos. Todos miran, sorprendidos. Los dos seguimos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Salazar intenta darme un puñetazo pero me agacho y esquivo su puño, a su vez, lo ataco con una patada, sin embargo salazar esquiva la patada. Luego, salazar intenta darme muchas combinaciones de puñetazos, pero los bloqueo, con un poco de dificultad. Posteriormente, golpeo a salazar en el estómago, una trompada en el mentón, haciendo que este caiga al suelo. Sin embargo este se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego ambos nos golpeamos en la cara uno al otro al mismo tiempo. En eso salazar toma la ventaja y me da un fuerte codazo en el estómago haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre y me hace retroceder unos metros.

-Veo que peleas muy bien-Dijo elogiándome salazar

-Gracias-Dije jadeando y sonriendo

-Para serte sincero es la segunda vez que recibo una paliza después de los entrenamientos con mi padre-Aclaro

-Bueno algo mi mejor intento-Dije

-Pero aun no es suficiente, solo estoy usando un 60% de mi verdaderas fuerzas-Afirmo este

-¡Que!-Dije incrédulo

En eso salazar sonríe, en eso no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando recibí un golpe en el estómago, seguido en mi cara y así, frenéticamente fui golpeado. Desesperadamente intento golpearlo pero este logra esquivar con facilidad para luego contraatacar con un fuerte golpe; Continua atacando a salazar pero este esquiva sus golpes con facilidad y me da un par de golpes que no logro esquivarlos todos. Intento atacar a salazar pero este reacciona primero y me golpea fuertemente en la mandíbula. Salazar continua atacándome a con una lluvia de dolorosos golpes y fuertes patadas causándome fuertes lesiones. Rápidamente este me toma y me da un rodillazo en el estómago, luego me toma del cuello y me da varias vueltas y me lanza haciendo que choque con una roca que estaba detrás mío. Después de eso sentí que perdía todas mis energías haciendo que callera inconsciente.

 _ **En algún de la conciencia de Ame**_

Unos segundos después, estaba despierto pero no en los territorios sino en una lugar totalmente blanco. De la nada aparece una figura, el cual parecía reconocer, poco a poco la figura toma la forma de un humano de cabello corto, color negro y una playera blanca y jeans azules. Cuando me doy cuenta ya no estaba en mi forma lobuna sino en la humana por suerte no estaba desnudo usaba la ropa que había dado soguea con anterioridad. El humano se fue acercando hasta quedar a solo 1 metro y medio de distancia.

-Tú eres, el hombre que aparece en esa foto que tiene mi madre-Dije

-Cuanto has crecido, ame-Dijo el humano

-Ame…¿Cómo es qué sabes mi nombre?-Pregunte

-Que como lo sé, fui yo quien te lo puso por eso eres mi hijo-Respondió sonriendo

-¡Tu hijo! Entonces, tú eres-Dije incrédulo

-Si así es-Dijo este afirmando con la cabeza

-Mi papa-Dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Comenzó a llorar mientas con mi brazo me cubría la cara y me limpiaba las lágrimas. Una mescla de emociones revoleaban en mi interior. Luego levante mis puños y trate de golpearlo pero mi padre esquivaba los golpes. Cejado con las lágrimas trata de desatar mi furia.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte tratando de golpearlo

-¡Ame!-Contesto mi padre

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos ha hecho pasar por todo esto? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?-Dije llorando y lanzándole mis puños

-Perdóname, dejarte todo este tiempo tuve que ser terrible, supongo que preocuparme y pedir disculpas no sirve de mucho después de todo lo que has sufrido-Dijo mi padre deteniendo mis golpes y abrazándome

-Lo sé-Dije sollozando es su pecho

-Pero me siento tranquilo-Dijo

-¡Eh! Tranquilo ¿Por qué?-Dije rompiendo el abrazo

-Proteges a todos y te has convertido en hombre hecho y derecho, justo como yo quería-Dijo tranquilamente

-¿Proteger a todos?-Pregunte incrédulo

-Asi es, con solo mirarte puedo ver que estas protegiendo a tu madre, a tu hermana, a tu pareja y a todos tus amigos, lo estás haciendo muy bien-Respondió

-Hago mi mejor intento-Dije rascándome la nuca con mi brazo

-Eras como yo en mi juventud, yo también era responsable de los sueños de todo tipo personas, era un labor muy valiosa, como lo que haces tú, hijo-Dijo

-¡Salazar! Lo que hiso a mis amigos-Dije un poco enojado

-Mentiría si no le guardo un poco rencor pero en ese tiempo era muy feliz-Dijo

-¿Asi porque?-Dije

-Porque conseguí proteger lo que más me importaba-

-Tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti, por eso eres mi hijo-Dijo

-Si es cierto-Dije

-Ahora eres responsable de velar por seguridad de tus amigos, mientas vas creciendo y madurando-Dijo mi padre

Volví a llorar nuevamente, era muy difícil no hacer. Sin embargo esta vez mi padre limpio mis lágrimas con sus manos.

-Pero escucha, tu lucha aún no ha terminado sé que tendrás que pasar por situaciones muy duras y yo tu padre no estaré ahí para ayudarte a superarlas, sin embargo creo en ti-Dijo

-Tiene mucha razón, jamás me rendiré no importa lo que pase, no dejare que nadie me pisotee, después de todo soy tu hijo-Dije sonriendo

-Todo depende de ti, ame-Dijo comenzando a desvanecerse

-¡Ah! Papa-Dije

-Bueno creo debo irme, mi tiempo se acaba-Dijo este

-Que ya te vas-Dije un poco triste

-Lo siento ame, pero no te preocupes siempre estaré junto a ti hijo mío-Dijo desvaneciéndose por completo.

 _ **De vuelta a la realidad**_

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, mi vista aun que era un poco nublada logre ver algunos bultos nublosos. Pasado unos segundos mi visión se aclaró y observe que enfrente de mí estaba salazar riendo. Con dificultad me levante y me acerque lentamente a él.

-Salazar, ya no vamos a pelear más-Dije sonriendo

-Es imposible deberías estar-Dijo nervioso

-Muerto, no lo creo-Dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

La batalla comienza con unos golpes por parte ambos, después nos separamos y luego lanzo unos golpes pero salazar los esquiva con dificultad. Rápidamente intercambiamos lugares y le doy una fuerte patada en la mandíbula a salazar haciendo que rodara el suelo. La pelea se detiene por un momento, sin embargo se reanuda. Salazar va hacia mí con la intención de pegarme, pero esquivo sus movimientos sin dificultad, después, este se aleja y lo sigo. Unos segundos después, se detiene y trata de golpearme pero lo tomo del brazo. Lo jalo y le doy un fuerte cabezazo, haciendo que su frente sangre y se enoje. Nuevamente ambos chocamos puño con puño. Me doy vuelta completa y le tomo de hombros y le doy rodillazos en el estómago, este gruñe y se separa. Rápidamente nos volvemos a poner en posición de defensa y salazar ataca con un puño que logró esquivar, luego patada que para mi suerte no esquivo y me golpea en las costillas, haciendo que me duelan.

-Demonios, eso sí que dolió creo me rompió las costillas-Pensé agarrándome de la cintura

-Oye amigo la fiesta aún no termina, no puedes morir tan fácilmente-Dijo salazar con risa burlona

-Yo tampoco, he terminado-Dije

Nuevamente nos ponemos en posición de ataque y cada uno se dirige una mirada asesina. Ambos comenzamos a dar vueltas por todo el territorio sin despegar la vista. La batalla da comienzo con una patada de salazar dirigida hacia mi cara pero lo esquivo. Luego, intento taclearlo, sin embargo éste se hace a un lado y me tira una patada en la espalda, que no logro esquiva, causándome un leve daño. Luego, los dos nos separamos, tras unos segundos volvemos a acercarnos. Y nos damos varias combinaciones de puñetazos y patadas desenfrenadas, en eso lo tomo desprevenido y lo sujeto de su brazo con mi mandíbula y le doy vuelta lanzándolo por una pendiente que no había visto. Sin embargo antes de que este caiga, me toma por la pata y ambos caemos por la pendiente rodando y golpeándonos varias veces con algunas rocas. Tras unos metros caemos al suelo y después de eso todo se puso de color negro.

 _ **¡Chan chan chaaan! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué pasara con Ame y Salazar? ¿Quién gano la pelea? ¿Quién murió? Para esto y más no olviden seguir leyendo el fanfic que tal como dije este el penúltimo capítulo, tampoco no olviden dejar sus reviews, Bien por mi parte eso sería todo. Y hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Exacto pero que se le va hacer y bueno gracias por seguir leyendo el fic hasta el final, no te preocupes aún me queda mucha imaginación veré que otro de tipo de fic de alpha and omega puedo publicar, saludos ;)

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Por alguna extraña razón no puede ver tu review, pero aun así en mi correo me llego la notificación de este…bueno en compensación responderé tu review y el siguiente en el otro capítulo, aunque no prometo nada :p, saludos :D


	24. Capitulo 24 Epilogo

_**Henos aquí con el último capítulo del fanfic, espero les guste y sin más que decir comencemos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 24 Epilogo**_

 _ **PoV Ame**_

Me encontraba acostado escuchando con los ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente aturdido, las palabras que oía parecían viajar muy despacio hacia mi cerebro, de forma que me costaba un gran esfuerza entenderlas. Sentían mis miembros como si fueran de plomo. Mis parpados eran demasiados pesados para levantarlos. Hubo una pausa y luego un lloriqueo de una loba que reconocí. Mi cerebro parecía funcionar un poco más aprisa y al hacerlo sentí una sensación punzante en el estómago. Abrí los ojos y todo era borroso, pasado unos segundos mi vista se fue aclarando pudiendo notar a todos los lobos de la manada rodeándome, entre ellos estaban yuki con la cabeza y orejas hacia abajo. Voltee a la derecha y vi a lucy llorando sobre mi pecho, entonces decidí hablar.

-¡Ug! Lucy me cuesta…respirar contigo arriba de mí-Dije con dificultad

-Ame, estas vivo-Dijo lucy casi en un grito y abrazándome fuertemente

-¡Auch! Eso duele-Dije gimiendo suavemente

Con dificultad me levante muy lentamente tratando de analizar lo que había pasado. Todos estaban boquiabiertos mirándome detalladamente. En eso note que ya no estaba en mi forma lobuna sino en la humana. Todas mis extremidades me dolían y sentía un ligero mareo.

-No te paso nada-Comento Lily

-Mi cuerpo no están débil como el de ustedes-Dije

-¿Y qué paso con salazar?-Pregunte

-Él está muerto-Respondió lucy

-Que muerto-Dije incrédulo

-Asi es el callo junto contigo y murió pocos segundos antes de que despertaras-Dijo lucy señalando el cuerpo sin vida de salazar

-Es una lástima yo nunca quise que esto pasara y bueno que pasara con los lobos que acompañaban a salazar-Dije mientras me inclinaba y me sentaba en suelo

-De eso yo me encargo-Comento winston

-Está bien-Dije

-Yo sabía que no podías morir tan fácilmente-Dijo lucy abrazándome

-Lo sé pero hay algo de lo quisiera hablar contigo-Comente seriamente correspondiendo el abrazo

-¿El qué?-Pregunto rompiendo el abrazo

-Sé que esto es muy repentino y tal vez te niegues pero me gustaría saber si te gustaría cazarte conmigo-Conteste

-Sí, sí, me encantaría-Dijo muy emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Lo dices enserio?-Pregunte

-Por su puesto porque iba a negarme-Dijo

-Te amo-Dije dándole un beso

-Esa es mi nariz tontito, estos son mis labios-Dijo riéndose

Acto seguido, coloco sus patas en mis mejillas y arrastro mi rostros al suyo terminando en beso que aun solo duro unos segundos a mi parecieron horas. Luego ambos nos separamos y todos los lobos empezaron a aullar y brincar de felicidad.

-Yuki, puedes decirle a mi madre acerca de la noticia-Dije a mi hermana

-No te preocupes yo se lo diré-Dijo está asintiendo con la cabeza

 _ **PoV Narrador**_

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel acontecimiento. Una vez que Ame logro recuperarse por completo decidieron planear su boda junto con lucy. Ambos acordaron cazarse el fin de semana. Los compañeros de salazar se arrepintieron de lo ocurrido y cada quien se fue de Hoy era ese gran día y cada uno iba ser atendido por los miembros de la manada. Ame estaría con los lobos y lucy con las lobas. Del lado de ame parecía que la cosas no iban tan bien como esperábamos

 _ **PoV Ame**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Bueno y ahora qué?-Dije

-No lo sé-Dijo humphrey

-Ni yo-Comento rafael

-A mí no me vean yo no sé nada-Tercio winston

-Y se supone que tú eres el jefe de la manada y no sabes cómo hacer tu parte de la boda-Dije

-De eso se encargan las hembras cuando hay boda en mi manada-Excuso winston

-¿No te dijo nada Eve?-Dije

-Solo me dijo que "hagan cosas de machos"-Dijo este

-Eso no ayuda de nada-Dije

-Y que esperabas-Me dijo humphrey

-Por cierto donde están los demás lobos-Dije

-Se están encargando del resto de la boda-Dijo winston

-¿Y garth?-Pregunte

-Él dijo que se encargaría de los invitados-Me respondió rafael

Los tres guardamos silencio. Duramos así unos 5 minutos sin decir nada, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Me pregunto humphrey

-Un poco nervioso-Dije suspirando

-Lo sé yo también me sentí así cuando me case con kate-Dijo humphrey

-Y yo cuando me case con Eve-Secundo winston

-Eso no ayuda de muchos chicos-Dije

-Tranquilo ya se pasaran los nervios es algo muy común para el novio-Dijo humphrey y winston al unísono

-Si ustedes dicen-Dije

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquel lugar, nadie se atrevía a decir a hablar. Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta el mediodía. Solo faltaban 30 minutos para la boda.

 _ **Mientras tanto del lado de lucy**_

 _ **PoV Lucy**_

Una vez que todos las lobas llegaron y cada quien se sentó a un lado mío formando un circulo. Cada quien dio punto de la boda mía y de Ame, pero aún faltaba algo porque hablar.

-Es hora de embellecerte-Dijo Lily

-¡Que, que!-Dije incrédula

-Toda loba debe verse hermosa en su boda en especial tu querida-Comento Eve

-Cierto-Afirmo yuki

-Pero me veo bien así-Dije

-Créeme cuando terminemos todos los lobos babearan por ti, incluyendo Ame-Dijo kate

-De acuerdo-Dije finalmente rendida

En eso kate fue a unos arbustos y regreso al poco tiempo con un cepillo de peinar que usaban los humanos. Kate comenzó a peinarme sosteniendo el cepillo con su hocico. De vez en cuando mi pelo se enredaba en el cepillo haciendo que kate me de pequeños tirones. Yo solo me limitarme a quedarme quieta y a gemir cada vez que pasaba eso. Algunos minutos más tarde habían terminado.

-Y bien ¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunte

-Te vez hermosa-Respondió Lily

-Gracias-Dije sonriendo

-Y bien ¿Ahora qué?-Dijo Yuki

-No lo sé hay que esperar-Dije

-¿Estas nerviosa?-Pregunto Eve

-Yo nerviosa, claro que no-Dije

-Segura-Dijo esta

\- Tal vez un poco-Confirme

-No te preocupes suele pasar-Dijeron Lily y kate al unísono

-Bueno-Dije

 _ **PoV Narrador**_

Los minutos fueron pasaron rápidamente y luego cada grupo se preparó para la boda. Los primeros en llegar fueron los machos, el cual estaba lleno de todos lobos de la manada. Del lado izquierdo estaba los del este y derecho los de oeste, entre ellos estaban Hanna **(La madre de Ame y yuki)** y Sogei **(Novio de yuki)**. Cuando el grupo de machos llego solo faltaba esperar a las hembras.

 _ **PoV Ame**_

-Creo que tengo nauseas-Dije

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte-Dijo humphrey

-Son muchos lobos-Dije

-Lo sé por cierto ahí está tu madre-Dijo humphrey

-Iré a verla-Dije moviendo la cola

Corrí directamente hacia mi madre, esta se limitó a inclinarse y abrazarme. Ambos duramos Asi algunos minutos llorando. En eso se escucharon a las lobas y venir. Y mi madre y yo rompimos el abrazo. Cuando voltee a ver me quedé estupefacto al ver a lucy nunca la había tan hermosa. Luego los dos fuimos al centro de la manada a empezar el ritual.

-Y bien ¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunto lucy

-Te muy hermosa, amor-Respondí

-Gracias, mi amor-Dijo esta

-Bien quien comienza tu o yo-Dije nervioso

-Empecemos los dos-Sugirió lucy

Ambos comenzamos el ritual, primero fue el mordisqueo de orejas, luego la aceptación de olores y finalmente frotamos narices. Haciendo que todos los lobos presentes aullaran y aplaudieran de felicidad. La boda fue estupenda y dura hasta media noche. Luego ambos nos fuimos a nuestra miniluna de miel.

 _ **2 meses y medio después de la boda de Ame y Yuki**_

Estaba en el lugar donde sirius había sido sepultado llevaba todo el día ahí sin despegarme. De paso limpiaba su lapida porque se había acomodado un poco de polvo. Luego de eso me acosté en suelo y cerré los ojos.

-Como te extrañamos viejo amigo-Dije tristemente

- _Y yo a ustedes_ -Dijo una voz casi como un susurro que reconocí

-¿Qué demonios?-Pregunte exaltado

-Tranquilo Ame, soy solo yo-Respondió nuevamente la voz detrás mío

Voltee inmediatamente ante el sonido de la voz y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que sirius enfrente mío. Solo que este tenía el pelaje blanco lechoso y en un estado de descomposición menor, afectado por grietas y otras imperfecciones también sus ojos ya no eran del mismo color si no oscuros y con el iris de color blanco. Este último me sonrió.

-Es imposible-Dije incrédulo

- _Nada es imposible_ -Dijo sirius

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible?-Dije

- _Me permitieron visitar el mundo de los vivos una vez más por las acciones de sacrificio que hice_ -Explico sirius

-¿Has estado así cuando te fuiste de tu cuerpo al morir?-Pregunte nervioso

- _No amigo, fue después de unos meses, después de que fui juzgado ante los más superiores, después de que mi alma tenía muchas heridas, ahora mi alma descansa en paz_ -Respondió este

En eso sirius desapareció y yo trate de buscarlo pero fue inútil se había esfumado. Voltee a todos lados y me tope nuevamente con él a unos escaso centímetros de mí. Esto hiso que saltara del susto y cayera al suelo.

-Oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Dije asustado

- _Lo siento debí ser prudente ¡Estas bien!_ -Dijo sonriendo

-Si pero ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-Pregunte levantándome

- _Amigo, soy un fantasma esto es el poder paranormal que toda alma tenemos después de la muerte_ -

Me quedé con ojos muy abiertos de su respuesta. Después de varios minutos de charla, me daba consejos que no debía hacer, no me dijo por qué, pero sólo dijo que lo escuchará y lo tomaré mucho en cuenta.

- _Bueno amigo debo irme_ -Dijo este

-Tan pronto-Dije triste

 _-Lo siento Ame pero solo me permitieron unos minutos por cierto cuida mucho a mi hermana y al bebe que lleva dentro y también dile que siempre los cuidare desde allá arriba_ -Dijo comenzando a desvanecerse

-De acuerdo-Dije asintiendo con la cabeza

- _Bien ¡Adiós viejo amigo_!-Dijo y luego desapareció

¡Adiós amigo!-Dije entre lágrimas

Después de eso procedí a caminar de regreso a mi cueva. Cuando llegue me encontré la Humphrey fuera de esta.

-¿Humphrey? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte

-Porque no la averiguas tú mismo Ame-Respondió señalando la entrada de la cueva

Trague saliva y camine despacio hasta entrar. Lo primero que vi fue a Kate y a Eve sentadas a un lado de lucy. Estas me sonrieron y salieron de la cueva. Me quede unos segundos parado y luego decidí acercarme a lucy la cual estaba recostada en suelo tratando de proteger a alguien o algo con su cuerpo.

-Lucy-Dije tímidamente

-¡Oh! Ame eres tu-Dijo sonriendo

-¿Estas bien?-Dije

-Tranquilo no es nada pero hay alguien que quiere conocerte-Dijo está señalando su vientre

Me acerque lo más que pude sin tratar de estar nervioso. Cuando tuve mejor visión note que en su vientre tenia a 3 pequeñas bolas pelo dormidas. La primera era hembra tenía el pelaje café claro, la segunda también era hembra su pelaje era negro con la cabeza de color azul y el tercero era macho tenía el mismo pelaje y color que su hermano.

-Son hermosos, como tú-Dije lamiendo su mejilla

-Y como tú-Dijo devolviéndome el afecto

-¿Como los llamaremos?-Dije

-Qué te parece si a ella la nombramos Luna-Dijo señalando al cachorro de café claro

-Me gusta la idea-Dije sonriendo

-A esta la podemos llamar Sakura-Dijo señalándolo al otro cachorro

-De acuerdo-Dije

-¿Y el último?-Pregunto

-Me gusta el nombre de sirius en honor a tu hermano-Sugerí

-Buena idea-Dijo

Ambos nos dimos un beso mutuo y duramos hacia unos minutos. Luego nos acostamos en suelo cerrando los ojos y rodeando a los cachorros. Al poco tiempo nos quedamos dormidos.

 _ **Bueno hasta que el último capítulo del fic, es una lástima que allá terminado así pero tranquilos en unos dos días aproximadamente subiré un capitulo el cual les daré la gracias por leer esta historia y también les contare sobre mis próximas historias. Bien de mi parte eso es todo y hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Respondiendo reviews:**_

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Yo también note eso y creo tal vez si fue un poco corto XD, bueno eso pienso. Saludos :D

 _ **SlayerOmega72**_ : Ja, ja si de eso se trata amigo y gracias. Saludos ;)

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Lo sé pero escribiré nuevas tu tranquilo solo dame tiempo y gracias. Saludos :D


	25. Carta De Agradecimiento Y El Final

Hola a todos los presentes, los saluda su amigo Obitouchiha 97 bueno para que me presento si ya me conocen pero bien. A lo quería llegar es a lo siguiente; primero les quiero dar la gracias a todos por su gran apoyo que me dieron durante estos meses de escribir los capítulos, en verdad no esperaba ese apoyo, pensaba muchas veces dejar el fanfic per con sus reviews pude continuar escribiendo hasta aquí. Algunos se preguntara seguiré "escribiendo más fanfics" la respuesta es sí, mientras todo salga bien con los días que pasen. No sé qué tipo de fics escribiré pero hay 3 posibles ideas las cuales dejare debajo de todo esto. Bien segundo como se darán cuenta en el otro fanfic ósea el Alpha And Omega 6 he tenido pequeños retrasos, les quiero pedir disculpas por eso pero como saben también tengo responsabilidades afuera tratare de no sea tan seguido aunque no prometo nada eso sí. Tercero, creo que mejorare mi estilo de escritura en algunas partes lo que más le pondré empeño en los errores de ortografía para evitar problemas en el futuro. Es posible que mi escritura ya use tanto el Point Of View, historias narradas de acuerdo al punto de vista de un personaje, es decir, en primera persona; me gustaría cambiar eso y comenzar a narrar tal como en los libros, ósea en 3 persona, para los que no sepan que signifique lo que dije busquen en internet. Número cuatro, por el momento me tomare un pequeño descanso de escribir historias creo que es justo y necesario. Lo único que seguiré subiendo son los capítulos de Alpha Y Omega 6 Socializando con humanos ya que esos ya estaban pre-escritos por wolseyer y yo. Cuando regrese ya tendré lista la nueva historia. Quinto, con el tiempo iré subiendo más historias pero primero terminare una y luego subiré otra y así, todo para evitar problemas a la hora de subir los capítulos. Ya que esto me había pasado una vez y ya no quisiera volver a repetirlo. Numero sexto les vuelvo a dar la gracias a todos por sus reviews en especial a _**SlayerOmega72**_ y a _**Lord fire 123**_ por seguir mi historia hasta el final. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes el fanfic hubiera quedado o terminado en el capítulo 17 aunque bueno al final si se pudo continuar. Séptimo, en verdad pensaba que la historia fuera un como más larga ¿saben? Que por los menos llegaran a los 30 o 35 capítulos pero eso sería mucho relleno, flashback y spin off. Tal como el anime naruto shippuden y la verdad eso sería muy repetitivo y perdería el sentido a la historia. Y bueno ya tenía otros planes si saben a lo que me refiero. Muy bien mi querido público con esto finalizo el fanfic " _ **El legado de ame"**_ Gracias por darme la inspiración para poder continuar. Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse hare lo posible por seguir escribiendo historia aunque no prometo nada. Bien, buenas días, tardes o noches. Sea cual sea la hora en que este leyendo este mensaje.

 _ **Fanfics Próximos A Publicar**_

 _ **Gravity Falls Grietas Atreves Del Tiempo:**_ Han pasado 6 años desde que los hermanos Mabbel y Stan salvaron a gravity falls de raroarmagedon y de las terribles garras de Bill. Ahora ambos hermanos volverán al pueblo para pasar el verano con sus tíos y amigos. ¿Qué tipo de aventuras vivirán?

 _ **Arrow:**_ Humphrey huye de la manada al saber de la boda de kate y garth pero la ayuda de un amigo lo hará cambiar de opinión. ¿Qué sucederá cuando humphrey regrese a su antiguo hogar? Pero esta vez conocido como flecha verde.

 _ **El Legado De Ame 2 La siguiente generación:**_ Continuación del primer fanfic sin embargo esta vez los protagonistas serán los hijos de Ame y Lucy y los de Humphrey y Kate. Nuevas aventuras, nuevos romances y nuevos misterios.

 _ **Te deseo:**_ Naruto uzumaki fue el héroe que salvo el mundo ninja de las terribles garras de madara uchiha y toneri otsutsuki. Ahora todo se encuentra en paz y tranquilidad. Pero qué tipo de aventuras vivirá con sus amigos y con su amada Hinata Hyuga


End file.
